Revenge of the Humancentipad
by twinkels
Summary: Post Humancentipad story where kyle snaps and terrorises the town WARNING charecter deaths very gory detailed NOT for faint hearted also some Stenny I do not own SP or the Humancentipede
1. Chapter 1

In the small quiet mountan town of South park Colorado where normally nothing ever really happend the police and Forensics were busy cordening of an area and keeping the gathering Croud back from where a body that had been found bruitly murderd in the snow on a cold winters morning and now the snow that was near the body was stained bright red and gasps of shock rippled amounts the crouds like a small wave of stunned onlookers

OMG look they have found another body oh God it's really auful that this is happening in our small town and that poor victim i wonder who it is said a young girl with long black hair that stretched past her waist and she hugged a young dark haired boy if for protection as he gently rubbed her back and stroked her hair with his gloved hand

Oh God sake not again okay so who's dead this time another homeless bummer or a chick from Raisens trying to earn some extra cash working as a hooker said a blond boy trying to see who the victim was but he then heard a noise next to him and turned to see another boy eating a extra large family sized bag of cheesy poofs and he made a face but said nothing

Also the blond looked around seeing other kids their too he knew well so really everyone was accounted for so who was the victiam he wonderd

Er excuse me officer hope you don't mind me asking but who's dead now is it a kid or adult the blond boy said to one of the cops who looked around to see the worried looking blond in the batterd old orange jacket as he wiped his nose on his sleep as he had a bit of a cold then moved his long bangs out his eyes

Sorry kid we really don't know yet that's what we're hoping to find out but who are you anyway your face is kinda familler have we ment before asked the cop looking at the blond

Maybe I dunno I'm Kenny Mccormic I live on the outskirts of town but if your thinking what I'm thinking the awnsers no I didn't kill him or her okay I admit I'm no angel though iv been told I look like one but I'm guilty of a lot of things but I didn't kill anyone sais Kenny worried incase that he was going to get blamed for the murder but before the cop could reply to Kenny a voice was heard yelling loudly

Oh for Christ sake what the fuck will someone get these damn kids outta hear for Gods sake this isn't for their eyes their too young to see this a redheaded man yelled coming over

Hey were not kids were 16 well coming up for 16 I'll have my birthday in March so song call me a kid begain Kenny but got cut off again

Kenny Kenny look just leave it okay come on dude let's go or we will be late for school and let the cops deal with it that's their jobs and they know what their doing so come on dude let's go said Stan grabbing Kennys arm as Kenny was. now Stans super best friend

Damn kids sticking their noses in where their not wanted iv delt with this kids before when they were down loading illeagle music a few years ago so I remeber them and they can be trouble anyway what have we got here what state is this body in then and who found the body this time asked the man looking at the cop who stood over the body bag

Yes we did find a body it was some workers that discoverd it and alerted us detective Harrison as 2 FBI workers came over to talk

Are you detective Harrison of South park one of the men said looking at the redhead

Yup I am so what you got for me then the man asked

Well detective as we have already seen the body I have to warn you it isn't a pretty sight now the victim was found like the others slit twice on both sides of the face cut from ear to ear and lips removed plus teeth smashed in also the knee caps cut open and the ligaments cut and a big T shaped cut into the chest and flaps cut into the butt I'm warning you detective be prepared as its pretty sickning warned the man starting to unzip the body bag and what was inside made the officer gasp in horror

Omg fuck sake he's a kid the detective said horrified and looking at the victim as another nearby cop gasped in horror

Holy shit I know that kid he was a friend of those kids that were here a moment ago that's young Leaopld Stotch or Butters as he was known as he was a quiet shy kid at times and also he used to dress up as some made up villain called Captin chaos when the kids were playing at super heros years ago shit he only went missing Yestarday too God that poor kittle kid he was a good kid really said officer Barbrady

Oh yeah I do remeber him he had the southern accent and bad stammer and I do remeber him playing superheroes as a young kid then he was running around thinking he was in Game of thrones when the kids went through that phase God that poor kid and he didn't deseirve an ending like that wonder who'd do that to him the cop said looking at Butters remains as the body bag was zipped up

So what exactly happend to him I want awnsers is this murder linked to the others or a copycat killing asked detective Harrison

Same as the others sir I think it's the same person the kid was killed in the same way by by looking at him face slashed open lips removed large T cut into his chest intestines taken out ligaments cut and his ass cut too fuck who'd do such a thing sick bastard who ever it was that's for sure that Stotch kid never harmed anyone really yeah sure he could be annoying at times but he never really did anyone any harm he was more the victim the detective said as Butters remains we're taken away

Oh fuck knows who'd do this but anyway let's get this place sealed off it's a crime scean and also we need to let the kids parents know too the detective said and also muttering poor kid as he glanced at the crime scean that was coverd in blood and soon the men in white special suits came to get DNA and other evidance

Well that's chappy one up and much more to follow so stay tuned for more


	2. Chapter 2

In south park high school everyone all spoke of the murder wondering who the victim was and if they knew him or her or if that person was in their school

The kids now had been at high school for a few years now and were all in their mid teens and had settled into high school life really well but still recalled their fun days in their old Elementary school as they had a wild time back then and that was before their town changed for the worst

Stan also had other reasons to look back to the days of his Elementary days and the fun times with their teacher Mr Garrison and Mr slave his boyfriend who walked around on a collar and lead and they were still their as far as Stan knew and were together again and also Stan remeberd their old school Chef who they could go to if they had problems he was well liked by everyone Chef he sadly died killed in an terrible accident and was greatly missed today but Stan thought of another boy who once been his closest friend before Kenny took that place and Stan missed that boy terribly as he thought they'd be super best friends forever but sadly it was not to be that boy was called Kyle

No one ever mentioned now really unless it was in silent hushed tones of the the other boy called Kyle who was 2 years below them their old friend Kyle would be their age now his birthday would be in May when he'd be 16 and Stan really missed his old friend wondering what he was doing now and if he still thought about them

Stan thought about Kyle a lot and once thought that he even loved Kyle as his feelings for the boy was very strong and Kyle was a very beautiful boy with pale smooth flawless ivory skin amazing soft red curls in an Afro style earning him the nickname curly and he had the most beautiful green eyes ever seen like bright green emeralds that stop a person in their tracks so indeed Kyle was a stunning boy breathtaking even he was a redhead Adonis but though Kyle always insisted that he was straight with some of the looks he gave Stan it really made him wonder if Kyle had the same feelings for him too but Kyle never said anything if he did or not but all this would change and turn Kyle and Stan's worlds upside down forever and nothing would ever be the same again

When Kyle was only 12 years old and still a child and in Elementary school a horrific life changing event happened to the once funny kind smart redhead that would change him forever and after that event no one had seen or heard from him since then and hardly spoke off him and also the event was so bad Kyle's forthcoming Bar Mitzvah was even called off and that was something he had so been looking foward too as well as he'd been speaking about it for months and how his family planned to hire a privet funfair and the biggest party the town had seen as Kyle was Jewish and coming up for 13 and that was Kyle's coming of age ceremony as he was seen as a man in his beliefs now but now they were almost 16 and Kyle didn't have his Bar Mitzvah or the huge big party or the funfair that he was promised and now most of the kids had all moved on and forgotten about Kyle and those who did remember him didn't want to talk about him and just pretended to forget about him as they were disgusted by him even saying he should be dead as what had happend to Kyle was so horrific really no one could imagine that ever happening in the real world

What actually happend was not really poor Kyle's fault he just had forgotten to read the terms and conditions on his iPad iTunes account as it really annoyed him sending him pop ups all the time like nearly 40 pages every few days so Kyle just clicked on I agree without reading them and though no more about it but the cruel people at Apple the makers of his iPad had other ideas and their boss at the time Steve Jobs had plans to bring out a ground breaking new invention and Kyle and 2 others were part of that plan so Apple kidnapped poor Kyle and heartless Steve Jobs made Kyle into the middle piece of a humancentipad which meant Kyle was carved up and stitched ass to mouth with 2 strangers and made to eat shit and to make things worse he was meant to be the property of Cartman the worst boy in their class who lied about his mom molesting him and abusing him and everyone felt sorry for him and gave him the centipad for him to keep with kyle in the middle of it but thankfully Kyle's dad who is a top lawyer saved his young son at the last moment before Cartman could get his fat sticky hands on Kyle and in the end Kyle and the other 2 were rushed to hospital and separated

Now that should have been the end of it really and everything should have been okay and also Stan and Kenny visited Kyle in the hospital when ever they could bringing him presents telling him their latest news and even when Kenny ended up in hospital himself with a bad head injury that nearly killed him after Sugary to his brain as he had a blood clot on his brain Kenny still managed to visit Kyle in a wheelchair but Kyle never even acknowledged them or even looked at his friends and when Kyle was allowed home he shut himself away in his room refusing to see anyone which really upset Stan as he was very fond of Kyle and seeing poor Kyle like this tore Stan apart he just so wanted Kyle to try and be his old self again and he could even get surgery to remove the scars so he'd look normal and even Kenny who was on life support for 3 weeks after his brain surgery was back to his old self again and made a very quick recovery all he had to show was his bald shaved head and a large scar but his hair soon grew back hiding it and he still had his loveable l cheeky good nature unlike Kyle who'd really changed

Then a year later Steve Jobs died of cancer and Stan really hoped that on hearing that Kyle would feel a bit better as no one would ever have to suffer because of that man again but it didn't cheer poor Kyle up and he remained the same

Then Kyle started undergoing reconstructive surgery to his face to remove the scarring and make him look as normal as possible so he could blend in again as the doctors did say that the deep scarring to his face could be fixed and he'd just be left with slight pink skin like a soft blush but you would never tell that he'd once been disfigured and Kyle could lead a normal life again so more Sugary to Kyle's face was arranged and it had risks as they wanted to give him new lips too and try and plump them to recapture the full lips he once had and the surgeons used an old photo of Kyle smiling as a guide and also in his last surgery they gave Kyle beautiful new teeth implants that we're a bit stronger than the ones he lost and also it was a team of the best surgeons in the states that be operating on Kyle so everything looked really promising for him and if all went well Kyle would get therapy to help his emotional scars and with his face back to normal he could go back to school and put the last behind him and Kyle would have a normal happy life and do the things he enjoyed before what happened and he could even walk now as they reattached the ligaments in his knees and got him on his feet so that was a huge step foward for him and now he was walking around unaided and after his face was fixed at last his nightmare would be over

But then something happend and the Sugary went horribly to Kyle's face wrong and turned Kyle's once beautiful angelic face into a horrific mutilated mess far worse than it was before after he was first unattached his face looked if it belonged in a horror movie and he even scared himself and the terrified boy never left the house and dropped out of school which was really sad because Kyle had been the smartest boy in the school and he had a very promising future but sadly not now Kyle's life was destroyed like his face

At school at first Kyle's desk remained empty as Stan wouldn't let anyone sit their in Kyle's seat as he still hoped that Kyle would return and he would want his seat back as he always sat next to Stan and as the class moved up a year again Stan saved the desk next to him for Kyle so they'd be sitting next to each other again so Stan did that and it really annoyed the other kids as they wanted to sit at the desk

Look just face it Stan Kyle is not coming back he's gone for good now so just let someone else sit their for a change and Kyle won't know said a boy called Craig getting ready to sit in the seat

No don't you say that Kyle will be back just give him time to recover and that you'll see and it won't be long until he is sitting their next to me so leave the seat alone Stan would always say and put his hand on the empty desk as if he was protecting it as he always called the desk Kyle's desk as he knew if he was at school Kyle would pick that desk but the sad truth was that Kyle would never really recover nor would he ever return to school so Craig was right but the desk still remained empty as it seemed Stan was living on dreams

Well that's that chappy done will Kyle ever be the same and if FFN let's me their will be more to come down for 20 hours last night wow


	3. Chapter 3

Stan really missed Kyle terribly and would call on him every chance he got and tell him all his news and what was happening at school and the outside world an what everyone was all up to but Kyle just was no longer interested he seemed to be locked in a world of his own now and his beautiful green eyes had lost their sparkle also his hair looked unwashed and had gotten really wild as it had grown quite a bit and this was so unlike Kyle to let himself go like this as normally Kyle was very clean and washed his hair everyday and get it trimmed and neat so the wild curls would be under control and also Stan had noticed that Kyle had taken to wearing a scarf to cover up the lower damaged part of his face only the unmarked top half was seen Kyle's way of coping with things Stan told himself but Stan did find the scarf off putting as he never seen Kyles face or how bad it was since the surgery went wrong surly it couldn't have been that bad and even if it was really bad Stan wouldn't have minded really they'd find a way of getting through this together all Stan wanted was just to hold his Kyle again and tell him he loved him no matter what and he'd never let Kyle go or anyone hurt him again but now Kyle hated being touched and he would back away in horror when Stan would go to touch him and that upset Stan

Also Stan had noticed that all the mirrors in Kyle's house were gone including a large full length mirror that Kyle kept in his room and Kyle would spend a lot of time looking in it making sure his hair was okay and that he looked smart as he used to say first appearance was important as people judged you on that and he also had a dressing table mirror that was also gone and the family had a very old large antique mirror at hung in the hallway his family used to make sure they looked okay before heading out the door and a few times Stan did it too

Stan remebard Kyle telling him that the mirror was very very old and origanly came from Poland and had links to the Holocaust as when Kyle's ancestors were in the Jew houses in the Warsaw ghetto the mirror hung on the walls their but when they heard of the ghettos being cleared and Jews vanishing and valuables being seized by the Nazies for themselves Kyle's family did not want the old mirror falling into Nazi hands so somehow they got the mirror smuggled out the ghetto by a trusted non Jewish friend and it was hidden somewhere buried in a field in the middle of nowhere for many years until the war was over and not seen again until the mid 1950s nearly a decade later so the holocaust survivors later went back for the mirror and later moved to the states to start a new life taking the mirror with them and eventually the mirror found its way into the Broflovski house and up to recently it hung proudly in their hallway and one day the mirror would have belonged to Kyle for his family

Stan did ask about the mirror knowing of the value of it and how important it was to the family but he was told by Kyle's mom that the mirror was safe in the attic along with the other mirrors as they felt that Kyle was not ready to see himself yet so Stan never mentioned the mirror again and also Stan had been well warned never to mention the names of Apple or Steve Jobs iPads or scars around Kyle as it really stressed him out and upset him so Stan spoke only of school and what was going on in the town and also every time Stan came to visit he was made sit on the other side of the room as Kyle growled if he came near as Kyle couldn't bear people to be near him and it was Stan doing all the talking as Kyle never even looked at him

Also at this time as Stan began to grow apart from Kyle he found himself getting closer and closer to Kenny before all this happend Kenny was like the 3rd friend of the group sort of a hanger on he was just their but a nice hanger on the boys didn't mind and they both liked Kenny despite his problems at home Kenny was cheeky funny and cheerful and very kind and sweet and a very loyal boy and sometimes he sat next to Stan on the other side of him in class and now Stan started hanging out with Kenny a lot even going to his house and going to other places with kenny the pair even went to a theme park and Casa bonitos for Stan's birthday treat so now it was if Kenny had taken Kyle's place and once Stan broke down in tears about Kyle shutting him out and he soon found himself in Kennys comforting warm arms as Kenny didn't mind being touched he enjoyed it but they just stopped short of kissing as they were still unsure and in their early teens at the time

Then Kenny had his accident he was hit by a car and thrown through the air injuring his head he really should have died with the terrible head injuries he suffered but he didn't and at the hospital Stan who was torn between visiting Kyle who was also in hospital and Kenny who was on life support after brain surgery and Stan remeberd sitting at kenny's bed side kissing his hand saying ...fight Kenny I don't want to loose you too I may loose Kyle and if you went my life would be over but thankfully Kenny opened his eyes and hour later and came home 2 weeks later and made a full recovery

As Stan seen more and more of Kenny sadly his visits to Kyle dwindled as he hated to admit it Stan was bored sitting their on the opposit side of the room and doing all the talking and being ignored and not being able to hold Kyle's hand or even kiss him or hold him as he so wanted to take Kyle in his arms and hold him close stroke his hair and tell him everything would be okay as despite everything stan was still very fond of Kyle but he knew he could not touch the redhead as he really respected Kyle's wishes so in the end Stan hardly visited Kyle now and stopped calling on him all together but he often wonderd how he was doing or would he ever see him again

Hey Stan why don't you come over and visit Kyle anymore asked Ike once Kyle's younger adoptive Canadian brother who was very smart like Kyle was and he noticed things even from a very young age he was way ahead of his years and in the past Kyle looked out for him now it was Ike's turn to take care of Kyle

Oh hi their Ike er I just have so much on at the moment with school and that I guess but don't worry I will come and visit him soon don't worry tell Kyle I say hi and I will see him soon Stan would say over and over again but he never did go back to see Kyle so in the end the younger boy had stopped asking him but he still said hi to Stan as the pair were friends that lasted for a few months but now even Ike ignored him and would cross the street to avoid Stan and never looked at him

Stan did feel really guilty about abandoning his once closest friend they had made a pact to be friends for life even if they lived to 100 years old they'd still be super best friends and Stan so wanted that but it was Kyle that shut him out ignoring and it was Stan that did all the talking and besides it was Apple that destroyed Kyle not Stan and since that incident Stan got rid of all his very expensive Apple products and that was hard as Stan liked their stuff but it really hurt Stan the way Kyle now treated him so that is why Stan visited less and less and eventually stopped calling round but Kenny was their to comfort him and though Kenny had a lot of problems himself in his life and a lot of times he'd come to school covered in bruises and filthy with unwashed hair and clothes and he smelt a bit from not washing and he was always hungry and it was a well known fact that Kenny was abused by his drunken father and neglected by his mom who used drugs Kenny never complained he was always their to comfort Stan and in return Stan let him wash at his house and made sure he was fed properly in return for kenny's kindness

Soon it was time for Junior prom as it was the last year of their Elementary and after the holidays they'd be moving up to high school and somehow Stan was still hoping that Kyle would show up but the fact if Kyle would be allowed to go to the prom was under question as he missed so much schooling but Stan hoped he would and even got his mom to reserve a place for him in the limo as Stan was going to travel in a huge black hummer limo with red orange and yellow flames on the sides of it and he'd have to lift his leg up over a foot to get into it as the car was very high off the ground and also theird be black and silver balloons tied to the back of the limo too and Bucks Fizz drink served inside

In the limo their was to be Stan Kyle Kenny Butters Craig Tweek and Clyde and they'd all be dressed in brand new tuxes and Stan helped Kenny get a tux by letting the blond borrow his spare one he'd worn for a wedding he was at only 6 weeks before and he'd paid for Kenny to get his hair trimmed at the mall so all cleaned up and looking very handsome and smelling lovely Kenny looked stunning and even got Bebe as a date and Stan dated Wendy at the prom but despite enjoying himself Stan still missed. Kyle as he should have been their too enjoying himself and all dressed up riding in the limo and later getting a pretty girl on his arm instead of hiding away in the dark and Kyle had been so looking forward to his prom too and starting high school and learning new things meeting new people and at the evening of the prom the street was full of limos Stan's limo was their Cartmans limo he got one to himself a few other boys in their class who lived near by and the girls limo a great big pink one so everyone was out on the street yelling shouting and laughing cars and limos pamping their horns people taking photos and that and car doors slamming but instead of being their enjoying himself Kyle only watched everything from behind his curtain still with the scarf around his face and in his pyjamas and Stan did look up at the window as he thought he'd seen a figure at Kyle's window but it ducked away not wanting to be seen

Afrer the holidays the kids moved into high school full of excitement at the thought of going to a brand new school which was much bigger than their old school was and as their was a lot more kids in their class sadly Stan could no longer save the desk next to him for Kyle so instead he sat next to Kenny and Butters as he liked Butters too and Butters said if Kyle ever did come back he'd gladly give up his seat for him so Stan was happy at that Butters was a good kid

Stan and the others soon settled into high school life well but sadly they still had Cartman in their class worse luck but Cartman had become a lot quiter since being struck by lighting the day Kyle was freed from the centipad and now all Cartman had was a small scar on his shoulder and on his head that was hidden by his bangs but he had been spoilt rotten during his recovery and worse still he still made fun of poor Kyle and since what happend he taunted him more calling him humancentijew or shit eater and more and Kyle wasent their to defend himself but by the time they'd reached high school even Cartman had forgotten about Kyle and soon found new kids to pick on but Kenny was still one of his favriout targets for being so poor

But sadly by the time everyone had reached high school everyone had forgotten Kyle as he was no longer on the school register nor a desk anywhere in the room had been set aside for him it's if Kyle never even excited and though Stan didn't really want to he now put Kyle to the back of his mind and tried to move on and carry on as normal

Sometimes weeks would pass without the name Kyle being ever mentioned and soon Kenny now became Stan's new best friend and Stan helped Kenny smarten up and he started dating Bebe one of Kyle's old girlfriends and also Stan never visited Kyle all together and no longer invited Kyle to his house or even text him Kenny now had replaced Kyle and the pair were inseparable now

Well that's that chappy done next one coming soon will Stan ever remeber Kyle or has he blocked him out all together now


	4. Chapter 4

When Kyle's 13th birthday came around sadly Stan didn't give Kyle a second thought or even got him a card or a present and as he expected Kyle didn't have his Bar Mitzvah so their was no big party or privet funfair or hundreds of people coming as Kyle once promised it was Kenny that really mentioned it that today was Kyle's birthday when he was round at stan's house and the pair stood at the window wondering if Kyle would appear at his window but he didn't and their was no huge Bar Mitzvah party that day

Then suddenly the horrible murders started to happen at first it was 2 Homless people that were found round the back of the mall their bodies mutilated in a horrific way faces slashed open ear to ear ligaments in the knees cut and large T shaped cuts made into their chests and their intestines scatterd on the ground and their teeth smashed the story was horrific and everyone spoke of it and then a young boy who was at their old Elementary school went missing for 2 days and he was later found the same way by the four feathers casino and one of the native Americans who worked their was killed in the same way too then a few days later 3 more people were found dead again in the same way a dog walker and even their poor dog was killed another Homless person and another kid from their old school and a week later another kid who was in the year above them at high school then on the same day as cops were investigating that murder a jogger had been found dead in the same way and now poor Butters was the latest well the kids didn't know that yet but everyone in the town was really scared of this deranged killer that was on the loose as anyone could be his or her next victim and daily life changed for everyone

When the kids were in the school yard the teachers and Several armed cops patrolled the school grounds and were ordered to shoot on sight as their was a lot of hiding areas that the killer could easily hide so nowhere was now safe really

Also going home and being picked up from school the bus picked and dropped the kids off as close as it could to the front doors of the school and instead of the bus stop that was a 10 minutes walk from their houses the bus dropped the kids off at the end of the street and the new rule was that they had to walk in groups safety in numbers so to say as hopefully the killer wouldn't attack you if you were in a group

So Stan now walked with Kenny cartman Craig Tweek Clyde Jason and Butters as token got taken home and dropped off by his dad at school in his big fancy car and the girls were with their groups walking arm in arm not far behind the boys and any rivalry the kids once had between gangs like Stan's gang and Craig's gang had now been put aside and even Cartman found himself being told to stay close as the boys felt that even Cartman didn't deserve to be killed like the others had as Cartman did have his good points at times and the boys had to admit he was okay at times so now everyone looked out for everyone else and it was if they had become one large big gang

Then one day an unforeseen tragedy hit Kyle's family young Ike who thought he'd be safe playing during the day in his back yard on his bike vanished and went missing for 3 days then worse he was found bruitly murderd his body cut up the same way as the others had been found and that really shocked everyone as they liked Ike he was a really cool kid

The boys went over to Kyle"s house after school to offer their sympathy to his parents but no one was in that day it seemed as they didn't awnser the door and Butters did say that he thought he'd seen Mr Broflovski looking out from behind a curtain in the lounge so the family were in after all but didn't want to see anyone it seemed

Stan did look up at Kyle's window but seen nothing and his curtains remained closed but the light was on in his room as he could see it shining through the curtains so Kyle was the

Whats wrong Stan asked Kenny also glancing up at Kyle 's window

Oh I dunno I just wondered how Kyle was and how he is handling his brothers death that's all I guess said Stan sighing

Oh right okay I see but thing is Stan I don't really think that Kyle wants to be our friend anymore it's obviouse he has chosen his life and sadly it dosent include us in it I'm so sorry dude Kenny said placing a gentle hand on Stan's shoulder

Yeah I guess your right their if he wanted us he'd have come to us ages ago oh come on Kenny let's go if he wants to be like that then fine Stan said taking kenny's hand and walking away to join the others but as they did that they didn't know that they were being watched by a figure at the window as they went back to Stan's house to be greeted by an elderly but still lively sparky Stan's dog and both boys vanished indoors as it was getting cold

Seems that they have forgotten all about me already their acting if I no longer excist any more and I have been replaced already I can see where your loyalties lie Marsh replacing me for that trailer trash Maccormick how dare you well we will soon see I will change that and I will make them all suffer as I have sufferd mutterd a horribly disfigured Kyle to himself as he closed the slight crack in his curtens he'd been peeking out of to spy on everyone before lowering his scarf wincing a little as the fluffy fabric had gor caught to the wounds on his face causing him a bit if pain and leaving some spots of blood on the scarf as Kyles face was bleeding again in some areas

Kids what are you all doing out on the street best get back to the safty of your homes it's way to dangerous to be out said a friendly cop to Stan Kenny and Butters before they headed inside to their homes as the town now had a 7pm curfew where no child or adult was to be out unless in a car and after that time the streets were only patrolled by cops with a car behind them for safty

Sorry officer Barbrady were just going inside now and Kenny's dad is picking him up later in his truck so he will be safe and we can see Butters go inside his house from here said Stan smiling

Yeah and Karen my sister is stopping overnight at the Tucker's place with Ruby and Mr Tucker will drive her Home tomorrow so she'll be safe too Kenny said also smiling

Well then son that is good ut you kids be best getting inside wher it's safe the cop said smilling at the boys

Yes sir we're on our way officer Barbrady don't worry we're okay said Stan looking at the cop who sailed again before leaving

I I think th this is really exciting it's just like being in a movie when you see a little town like ours with a curfew becouse their is wild wolves or that onnthe loose Butters said making the boys stare at him in disbelieve

Dude are you mad look this is really seriouse and not a joke God sake Butters theirs a dangerouse killer on the loose not a bunch of stupid wolves and anyway their is no damn wolves in south park said Stan slightly annoyed at Butters and he gripped his nose sighing

Actully Stan their is wolves in south park their loose in the mountians and sometimes you can hear them howling Kyle once told me years ago but it's okay nothing to worry about they won't ever come I to town unless their really hungry so nothing to worry about I guess said Kenny mentioning Kyle's name for the first time in ages

Well okay what ever Kenny but this isn't really exciting or fun it is deadly seriouse and untill that killer is caught every single one of us has never to make a joke about this as it is not funny pepole are dead now and that is not to be joked about our lives are in danger and if we're not carfull anyone of us could be next to die and I don't wanna end up in a body bag that's for sure and I don't wanna see any of you guys in one tol so stop saying its exciting and like being in a movie is that clear yelled Stan at Butters who nodded and looked scared

I I I' sorry o okay I I won't m make any more j j jokes about it stammerd Butters as he rubbed his fists together something he did when scared or nerviosue and butters had a look of fear in his face so suddenly Stan pulled the tiny scared blond into a hug patting his back as he gave a whimper

Shhh shhh I'm sorry I yelled at you Butters okay look it's just that I don't wanna loose you or anyone of you guys you all mean so much to me your my best friends and I'm sorry for scaring you like that Butters I honestly didn't mean to said Stan letting Butters go

I it's o okay I I understand the scared little blond said as they all headed home to the safty of their houses

The boys all waited at the bottom of each others front yards till they seen their friends go saftly inside and be welcomed by a parent

Hey looks as if your mom has some company their laughed Kenny as he seen a delivery van parked in Cartmans mom's driveway next to her car

Aye shut it Kinny that's a family friend visiting us said Cartman going red innthe face a bit at Kenny laughing at him

Oh right yeah okay then I see your mom seems to have a lot of family friends. Then but what will happen if they miss the curfew as we only have like 15 minites left before the curfew time sniggerd Kenny

Well I dunno guess they'll just need to stay to sleep on the sofa and no Mcormick it's not what you think so get your filthy mind out of the gutter Kinny said a mad blushing Cartman to a sniggering Kenny

Oh right okay then whatever dude we beleive you thousands wouldn't but I'll give you a call later so behave and stay safe said Kenny patting Cartman on the back before they headed inside Stan's house and Stan yelling Kenny and I are home mom and were both safe

Hey Kenny so do you think that fatass mom is well you know what I mean laughed Stan looking over at Cartmans house

what screwing that delivery man course she is look Stan let's face it curfew or no curfew she will never change and a curfew will never stop her nothing will she was at it earler in the week too sure with a repair man and the window cleaner so she'll never change. But come on Stan let's go inside it's not safe standing out here on the doorstep said Kenny as he and Stan went inside and seen Sharon who was so relieved that the boys were safe gave them both a hug and also the smell of deliciouse cooking that drifted out from the kitchen filled the air a lovely welcome home present

Thanks to Stan Kenny was now well fed and he wasent as skinny as he used to be he'd now filled out nicely but he remaind slender and also he remeberd when Kyle used to bring him extra food too in their old Elementry as Kenny was always so skinny and hungry and to Kyle's horror he once caught the pathetic looking blond raiding the bins eating old left overs the other kids didn't want at the back of the schools cafeteria and he told Kyle he did that a lot dumpster diving for food only way he got fed and that broke Kyle's heart and even made the redhead cry so after that Kyle and Stan made sure that Kenny was well fed and now Kenny was much healther and gained some weight and was also tall as Stan and was a bit muscular and very good looking Kenny was a hot teen now

As Kenny sat at the Marsh household having dinner and chatting happly a report of another bruitel murder came on the news this time it was near kenny's area and the body had been found by the old abandond play park mutilated like the others

Kenny really panicked as he dropped his fork yelling OMFG Kevin his older brother as Kenny feared it was him

A few times Kevin McCormick had broken the curfew to visit his girlfriend who lived a 20 miniute walk away with her family and her baby daughter that was also Keven's daughter too but thankfully for Kenny it wasent Kevin that had been killed but some other boy that was a year older and had brown cropped hair and he'd been missing for 4 days but Kenny knew the boy as he was a friend of kevins and was 4 years older than Kenny who was friendly with the boy and his 3 brothers and 2 sisters too as they all lived near eachother

Oh hod no shit that's Tony from the house near me I'm good friends with him along with Tylor Scott and Andy Lisa and Jenny his siblings also Tony has a new baby daughter called Aerith who is like 5 weeks old she lives with her mom at the trailer park her mom just had her 19th birthday last month and that park isn't far from my place god sake Tony was a really good guy kept himself to his self and outta trouble since his stunt in Juvernill hall when he was 12 for shoplifting and he wanted to be a really good dad as he doted on little Areth damn that sucks big time said Kenny trying not to swear in front of Sharon

Oh due I'm so sorry yeah I remeber him too he was a nice guy and he was so happy about the baby too I spoke to him a few times I knew him thew you said Stan

Yeah all the guys I talk to at my area know you as well as Cartman and the others and they all knew well begain Kenny with a pause if not wanting to say it but at first well they knew Kyle too Kenny now said in a whisper as if the name Kyle was a forbidden word

Kenny it's okay to say Kyle's name and talk about him he's not dead you know okay he was badly hurt and the sugary to fix his face went wrong and he may have ended his friendship with us but we can still metion his name it's okay to do that you know said Stan

Yeah I know but well I thought it upset you if I mentioned Kyle's name he was your best friend once and he's turned his back on you I thought you'd be hurt by him as he's treated you like Sh.. er I mean terrible said Kenny trying not to swear look Stan I think of Kyle too and I miss him he helped me a lot in the past and I'll always be greatfull to him for that and I care deeply for him too but I feel he dosent need to shut you out like that or any of us Kenny said

Yeah I know Ken I guess it's his say of dealing with things and like it or not we have to respect him and I'm sure Kyle will come round eventually said Stan wondering if Kyle would ever be normal again

Will Kyle be normal only time will tell that's that chappy done next one coming soon so enjoy


	5. Chapter 5

Stan really hated how everyone now all spoke of Kyle as if he was dead and if he wasent ment to be spoken off okay it seemed if the boy was no longer their friend so it seemed but surly on Gods earth he wasent dead if he had died they'd have heard something about it as in a small town gossip spreads like wildfire and Stan did think that he'd seen Kyle at his bedroom window a few times including tonight and when Stan asked Kyle's parents how the boy was he always got the same old awnser of ..oh he's okay he's just not in the mood to see visitors why don't you come back some other time and when Stan did again he got the same awnser and when Stan called Kyles phone it been switched off and he got a female voice saying ...This persons phone is switched off please try again later and also Kyle had deleted all his on line accounts his Facebook including his beloved little farm his Tumbler Fanpop Instergram Devantart You Tube Twitter Skype and other accounts he had on line Kyle no longer excisted on line and he loved being on line as he'd spend hours on them and he loved that Facebook farm he'd spend hours on that and forever inviting Stan and Kenny to come over and help him and normally they'd be no say in hell he'd ever delete them but sadly he did and now their was no way of getting in contact with him

But later that night after Kenny had been picked up by his dad and brother and they all headed home leaving Karen at Ruby's as she was safe their and Kenny had been told that his mom was safe at home waiting on them Stan was on his own so he sat on his bed looking out the window over to Kyle's room as Kyle like Stan had the front bedroom that looked onto the street and in the past they used to wave to each other as kids and as the back bedrooms were bigger Shelly and Ike were in their but Stan or Kyle didn't mind but Ike"s room was now a shrine as his parents hadn't got round to clearing it yet but the front rooms that Kyle and Stan had were small but very cosy so Stan knelt on his bed that was against the window and his Curtians were open so he could see out onto the street that was dark lonly and empty

Stan seen a couple of cops walk buy on foot and a car follow close behind with 4 cops inside. for backup they were the only ones out that night and also he could hear a dog bark away in the distance Stan could see the dog sitting on the oppiset side of the road on the snow coverd lawn maybe barking to get is be Buster his neighbours dog or maybe he senced Stan's dog Sparky who was curled up on the sofa sleeping downstairs but as it was dark it was hard to make out what was going on really

Then Stan thought he'd seen Kyle's light go on but the Curtians remaind closed so Stan couldn't really see what was going on over their at Kyle's house and also the downstairs light went on too probelly his parents watching tv no doubt

Stan watched this for a while maybe hoping to see Kyle but after half an hour the light in Kyle"s room went out again so in the end Stan gave up and watched his own TV in his room as Terrance and Philip would be on soon and Stan still liked that show and laughed at the farting jokes also they'd brought their wives onto the show now the famouse Queef sisters all 4 were huge A list celebraties in Canada now so Stan desided to watch that show whist relaxing on his bed and that would take his mind off Kyle for an hour or two and maybe later he'd text or call Kenny see what he was up to even if he'd only seen him a couple of hours ago

Also elsewhere over at Butters house Butters dad had been working late that night as he'd be going home by car he'd be okay to be out after the curfew and Steven always parked the car in the driveway so it was like only 20 steps to the the front door but that night Steven did get held up at work and was very late as he had a importent meeting that might lead to promotion for him and also he'd forgotten to phone home to say that he'd be late so now his wife Linda who was really mentally unstable really began to worry

OMG OMG where is he why the hell is he late something has happend I just know it I bet he's lying dead somewhere that monster that's loose has killed him like the others oh dear God my Steven is dead yelled Linda walking back and foward bitting her nails and pulling at her hair

M maybe he's still at work he's been held up mom d don't worry I'm sure he'll be fine give him time said Butters who was in the lounge doing his homework

Oh don't be so damn stupid he'd have phoned me if he was going to be late no something terrible has happend to him I just know it oh dear God no please I'm too young to be a widow Linda screamed then suddenly she grabbed Butters by his shoulders making him squeak a bit

M m mom was all he managed to say

Butters you have to go out and look for him but stay in the well lit areas and take your baseball bat to defend yourself and talk to no one unless you know them very well Linda said still crying

B b but mom the curfew I I'm not allowed outside its the law now no one is it's for our safety Buttes stammered not believing that his mom was sending him out knowing too well of the dangers out their

DO AS YOUR TOLD OR YOU WILL BE GROUNDED FOR A MONTH YOU HEAR ME YOUNG MAN DON'T YOU DARE QUESTION ME NOW GET YOURSELF OUTSIDE AND LOOK FOR YOUR FATHER screamed Linda as if she was insane and terrifying poor Butters as the timid little blond always did as she said as he was terrified by her when she was angry

Y y yes m mom said Butters nervously going outside into the cold unwelcoming dangerous night after grabbing his baseball bat and it seemed his crazy mom only cared about Steven more than their son

Terrified Butters held the bat close to him as it was his only protection against God knows what as he left the warmth of his home and stepped into the bitterly cold dark night and terrified he sang to himself as he walked down the street

Loo loo loo

I got some apples

Loo loo loo you got some too

He sang to himself terrified and his voice trembled a little as he now sang little Bunny Foo Foo as he made his way down the dark cold empty street not daring to go home of fear of being grounded or worse even a beating so he hoped that singing would take his mind of his fear

Butters made his way through the abandoned lonely town and even hiding from the passing cops that patrolled the area as they'd just take him right back home again and his mom would get. a 500 dollars fine as that was the fee if you were caught out after curfew and their would be really big trouble for poor Butters

As terrified Butters wandered through the lonely dark abandoned town he begain singing to himself again

Little Bunny Foo Foo

Hoppin through the forest

Scoopin up the field mice and boppin them on the heads

He sang as he walked on his voice shaking in fear slightly when suddenly a figure appeard from the shadows and stood in front of him

At first Butters couldn't see clearly but then as the figure stepped more into the light Butters seen him and he knew him too

The figure was tall and skinny it was that of a teenage boy much taller than himself and he had dark clothes on and as his hair was hidden under a hat at first Butters didn't really know who the 2nd person was all he could see was a flash of green eyes that flashed with evilness and hatred but this could be any of the boys in their town as quite a few of the boys had green eyes

Hello their Butters don't you remember me come now I didn't think you would forget me that easily you and I are friends arnt we not the boy said stepping towards Butters

St stand back or or I I will hit you I am armed and I can hit you with this said the tiny blond trying to sound brave waving the baseball bat at the other boy who sad nothing but just stood their

Im professor Chaos doer of evil and I'm not scared of you so I suggest that you back off before you get hurt Butters said trying to sound scary coping to scare the other boy off but he just laughed a little

Ha your still pathetic as always so then still playing at dumb little superheroes then are you you will never grow up and I bet you still wear a diper and shit your pants your just so pathetic and childish butters you will your so stupid and dumb no wonder you were picked on at school and you were always hanging on trying to fit in but no one wanted you no wonder you got bullied even Kenny gave you a swirly in second grade the boy said sounding strange and a bit muffled but Butters knew him and it certainly wasent Kenny as he spoke clearly now after ditching the Parker and he worse a fleece hoodie instead now

Omg you but I thought you were dead so your the killer everyone thought you were dead Butters said in shock backing away a bit from the boy and mentioning his name as the boy got closer to Butters terrifying him

N n no l leave me alon please stammered a terrified Butters trying to escape the boy as he got closer

So what are you stairing at my face trying to see what damage has been done then huh I bet you heard the stories of my face being destroyed want to see it said Kyle removing his scarf now and looking at Butters who screamed in horror at Kyle's horrificly destroyed face it's not a pretty sight is it imagine having live like this day in day out knowing it is for the rest of your life no i bet you can't well I have Im now a fucking freak I am even my parents are scared of me said Kyle getting closer to Butters pinning him in a corner trapping him

K Kyle was all Butters could say before passing out in terror as he'd never seen anything like it in his life the shock of kyle's badly disfigured face was too much for Butters and he fainted

Kyle caught him in his arms and then dragged the unconscious Butters away to a quiet area behind the stores and then brutally went about his work doing what he wanted to do before killing him and dumping his mutilated body and taking off into the night

It was a group of store keepers who walked to work in a group very early next morning in a group if 5 or 6 that found poor Butters and raised the alarm and the boys had no idea that it was their friend Butters that had been brutally murderd as the cops had not even told his parents yet

Steven who eventually returned home an hour later after Butters left raised the alarm to say that his son was missing when he failed to come home so the cops were over at the Stotch house for quite a while taking statements

Okay so let's get this straight now you say that you sent the boy out after the curfew hours knowing full well of the dangers and risk being fined too the cop said writting everything down

Y yes I did I really thought he'd be safe he took his baseball bat with him to protect himself and I really thought that he'd come straight home he always does that come home sobbed Linda

Okay have you tried his friends houses who does he hang out with he may have gone their another cop said as Linda nodded

Yes I did they all last seen him last night on his way home from school that was before curfew and they haven't seen him since then and all the boys walk in large groups now you know that safety in numbers thing Steven said

Okay right let's see and go over this again so your sons real name is Leopold but he always awnsers to Butters now can you give me a description of the boy what he was wearing when he vanished the cop asked

Y yes of course he's small for his age only 4ft 9 so he is tiny very thin he was a premature baby at birth he was born on September 11th but he was not really due to December after Christmas but he was so tiny and fragile at birth and weighed only 2 pounds but he will be 16 next September he is very fair skinned blue eyes and pale blond hair cut in a flat tip style just now and he speaks with a deep southern accent and has a bad stammer Steven said as the cop wrote this all down

When he went out he had a pale blue quilted jacket faded blue jeans brown boots a blue sweater and underneath awhile vest and a adult diper Linda said

Excuse me but did you just say an adult diper is he a adult or teen baby asked the cop a little shocked

What no no look officer Butters has a colon problem he's had it since birth and he poops his pants so he wears a diper and he's okay about that just part of life he says said Steven as the cops looked confused by this

Oh okay then so has Butters as he's called got any scars or birthmarks the cops asked

Yes he has a scar near his left eye he got it as a child in a freak accident but that's all he has Linda said ( ninja Star episode when the boys were Japanese anime warriors )

Okay now so scar to the left eye said the cop writting things down

As the Stotchs spoke to the cops taking down details 2 more cops came into the house looking very serious and took off their hats as they had bad news

A loud scream ripped through the cold morning air as the window was open and the scream was so loud that Stan Kenny Karen Craig Tweek Cartman and Clyde all heard it and they all got a shock and Karen grabbed kenny's hand as she was still a bit nervous at times

Well that's that chappy done more to come I once read somewhere ages ago that Butters was a premature baby and he is small poor Butters I just killed him off but hell be back alive and well in future fanfics


	6. Chapter 6

OMG what the hell was that asked Craig as he tried to calm Tweek down who was shreaking and shaking in terror and fear

OMG that sounded like Mrs Stotch screaming I really hope everything is okay maybe we should call on her to check said Stan looking at the house worridly

Na knowing her maybe she's just seen a mouse or a spider or something dumb and if we do we will miss the bus and then be late for school and get into big trouble no way dude come on you guys we will find out later what's wrong and we all know that Mrs Stotch is a a real crazy person anyway God knows how Butters pits up with her I don't know said Kenny as they all walked on

Yeah maybe your right and we have to get that bus otherwise were in deep shit and it means having to fork out money for a ticket onnthe normal bus said Stan as the boys walked along the road to get their bus but also as they walked along the road Stan thought that he'd seen movements in Kyle's window so he stopped for a second and looked up trying to see if he could catch a glimpse of the redhead

Kyle Kyle Stan found himself yelling up at the window but as ushal he got no awnser and any movement stopped but Stan swore he seen the boy

Dude are you still bothering about that shit eating asshole get over him he's a wast of space and dosent wanna know you that freak should be put down that thing dosent deseirve to live said Cartman also glancing up at Kyle's window

You shut the hell up fatass and you know damn well that I will never stop thinking about Kyle and what happened to him it's not his fault he didn't ask for that to happen to him so just leave him alone yelled Stan getting angry now

Oh come on Stan don't be such a dumbass we all know it's his own fault he should have read the terms and conditions even he knows he should have done that he's ment to be so fucking smart too if he had just taken a few miniutes to have read them well that wouldn't have happend then sorry Stan. but he brought it on himself Craig said

Oh fuck it okay maybe he should have read the terms and conditions like we all didn't. end up in that humancentipede thingy but come on Craig don't tourcher him more over this Christ sake the poor guys suffering as it is as it is and he's too scared to go outside after what happend to his face being messed up worse and also he has lost his dignety none of us will ever understand what he's been through so just stop bulling Kyle when he's not here to defend himself yelled Stan trying to get some sympothy for Kyle without much luck

Him suffer yeah right fuck that shit eater I was the one that got struck by lightning and I got burned I almost got killed so I'm the one suffering and Aplple. Still owe me a humancentipad so I have sufferd a lot more that that freak shit eating humancentijew fuck him hope he dies yelled Cartman glancing up at the window hoping Kyle would hear

Oh shut the fuck up fatass said Stan ignoring Cartman trying to avoid a fight and also stairing up at Kyle's window again as he thought he'd seen the figure at the window again

Oh just forget it it's obviouse that Ronald McDonald is ignoring you and wants nothing to do with you your waiting your time with him you should just forget him and move on make other friends too said Craig using another nickname for Kyle becouse of his red curly hair

Look don't you start Craig I'll never move on and forget about him and I'm sure he's not ignoring me look he's just got shy and scared and very self concious since what happend to him how would you feel if that happend to you give him time I'm sure he'll recover in time sighed Stan before walking on to catch up with his friends to get the school bus

But truth was Kyle was indeed their behind the curtian watching and he'd heard and seen everything and that made him madder as he stood by his bedroom window looking out at everyone

When the others passed Kyle opend his bedroom window and took a deep breath breathing in the fresh air as he stood their for a few moments by the open window watching the going ons in the street before sitting on his bed and starting to clean a large knife that was stained in blood that belonged to Hutters and when that was done he wrapped it in an old sweater and put it in his closet then took put a diary that had a long list of names on it and put a red cross over Butters name and leaving a dot at Cartmans name as he planed to make Cartman his next victim he would make them all pay

Being part of that centipad and the aftermath and all the suffering and pain he'd gone through had really pushed Kyle over the edge till he snapped from being a sweet warm kind caring gentle boy to an evil deranged killer hell bent on revenge and making others suffer like he did and give them identical scars like his and if he killed them he didn't care he'd make everyone in this town suffer and he didn't care who

Hey guys did any off you hear that Butters has gone missing his mom called out house said a boy a little later on the school bis as he took his seat

What Butters is missing no well I dunno mom never said anything to me why what happend asked Stan

Not sure his mom called our house really early today looking for him as she knows I kinda hang out with him sometimes Conner said

Shit dude that's why maybe we heard Mrs Stotch scream today I hope everything's okay but how the hell did he go missing we seen him last night we dropped him off at his front yard and we seen him go inside. Kenny said

Dunno I didn't get the full detailes just that he's missing that's all said Conner

Okay dude calm down I'm sure they'll find him. Maybe he's sneaked off to see that Lexus chick from Rasins Stan said

God is he still dating her their all sluts in that place all they want is your money even I wouldn't touch them said Kenny

Dude you were banned from their for trying to touch their boobs when you were 11 said Stan with a small laugh

Er I well maybe their not all that bad said Kenny blushing like crazy and trying to change the subject

But really guys I bet that Stotch woman sent Butters out knowing her she's no sence and dosent even care for Butters and dosent even that she was putting his life in danger anything could have happand to him honestly some people just don't have any sence and she's one of them stilly woman said Stan gripping his nose

Yeah I know that it's even safer to walk around my bit now and that's the worst area of this town maybe in all of Colorado but yet somehow I don't think that the killer would dare to show his face or set one foot in my area as their is a lot of rivel gangs that would probelly kick the shit out of him aughed Kenny

Yeah or her you know that the killer could also be a chick you never know laughrd Craig

What like Wendy on her period she's a killer at that time of the month fuck worse PMT ever said Kenny with a snigger and looking at Wendy who sat up the back next to Bebe playing with their cell phones on Facebook or one of those sites no doubt

Oh ha ha very funny I'm splitting my sides here Kenny right yeah whatever dude but who ever this mad killer is I hope that they get them soon I'm so fucking sick of this damn stupid curfew. and not being able to to out in the evening and hang around the stores like we used to do Christ sake were almost adults now not dumb little kids and we should be able to go out at night if we want to said Stan getting angry again

Yeah I know exactly what you mean Stan and I hate it too fuck sake sometimes I used to go out at night or in the small hours of the morning to the old abandond play park or walk around town to escape my parents fighting as I couldn't sleep as it cleared my head as their fighting gave me a headache but cos of this fucking dumb curfew I can no longer do that sighed Kenny sadly

Yeah I know what you mean also they put the county fair on hold again this year and it wasent on last year it was cancelled said Stan

Yeah and the year before that too and though they said they put this years on hold I bet anything that it will end up being cancelled again it's not fair that county fair was really cool too as the fairground with the scary rides came said Craig making a dace

Yeah I love the county fair too they always have really cool stuff to eat and also they have the yard sale with the cars setting up stalls selling stuff oh do you guys remeber that year when Kyle was the county fair king and what happend to him omg that was so damn funny you guys best day ever I'll never forget it laughed Cartman and getting a punch innthe ribs from Kenny

Yes I do remeber that day you fucking fat bastard you stole a custard pie from one of those clown entertainers hired to amuse the younger kids and you hit Kyle in the face with it and Kyle had to go and get cleaned up as he still had to be in more photos and that and he was gonna murder you that day said Stan looking back

Aww come on dude it was just a bit of fun and only one custard pie it didn't hurt him well okay it messed him up a bit but I seen him an hour later releasing those balloons for the balloon race and giving that speech and he looked fine said Cartman

Yeah thankfully he was only becouse those people looking after him did a good job at cleaning him up but he was the fucking county fair king and he had to remain clean and neat as possible for the photos and giving the public speeches and he was still to give an interview to the press as they were their and he still had a lot of duties to carry out and attend a formal dinner later on that evening so they had to clean him up best they could honestly your a stupid asshole they should have banned you that day sent you home yelled Stan getting mad as his face turned red

Well it did only take like 20 miniutes out of his schedule and apart from that he did really enjpy himself and had a great day and enjoyed carring out his duties and that,he attended to said Kenny as he was Kyle's page that day

Yeah I remeber him saying later in the week how much he enjoyed himself that day but he did say he found the clothes itchy and he couldn't stop scratching at his head that's why he took the crown off said Stan

Oh god yeah don't remind me I had identical clothes to Kyle in pale blue and they were so formal and uncomfterble they had really stiff collets and frilly cuffs and we had to wear those dumb white gloves to look regal and also worse they put loads and loads of hairspray in kyle's hair trying to tame it and it was really rock hard think they used a entire tin of hairspray on him so that's why he kept scratching his head and it took ages to wash out I seen Kyle getting ready and his mom filmed us as a sort of behind the sceans video so to say said Kenny smilling

Yeah I seen that DVD at Kyle's place a couple of weeks later his mom filled the entire day I seen myself in it a few times and I heard my voice shouting even when im not in shot but it looked really good fun Ut looking back Kenny OMG that haircut you had was ridicules laughed Stan touching Kenny's now coller legnth hair

Omg fuck don't remind me it was round about the time I had made a dumb bet with Cartman and I had no idea if end up loosing fuck sake and ending up with that damn bowel haircut shit never again even if Kevin tried to cheer me up saying that I kinda looked like kid Trunks from DBZ he has that haircut but as he kicks ass and he really suits it but fuck sake not me made me look so dumb said Kenny

Yeah true I remeber that and sad thing was you had to keep the style till it grew out which ment having it during the county fair Stan said as kenny nodded

Yeah I know and worse thing was they trimmed it again so it look really neat as we all got our hair done that day not just the girls Kyle and Butters got a trim and the girls got a trim too and their hair curled and put up as thats how they wanted it they got a choise up or down curls or braids but please Stan that is a haitstyle I'd rather forget about that dumb bowl cut but talking about county fair what did you do anyway when we were away being pampers and having a breakfast and photos taken asked Kenny

Oh on the day I was excited for Kyle and your guys so after I called you early on the phone and left a message on your face book pages to wish you luck I had a shower got dressed then had breakfast and called on Craig and Tweek and the others and we all headed I to town to get a good viewing point of the parade then watched the floats and that and the bands and the people in costumes walking and then we finally seen your carriage pulled by the horses and followed you guys and the crouds to the fields and when I wasent taking to you guys I was away doing other things riding on the funfair rides winning prizes at the side stalls going round the farmers market or looking at the live stock or going to the yard sale that was their but I did miss hanging out with you guys then I seen Wendy coming out the VIP tent so I called her over as I wasent allowed in that area and I gave her a big white tiger teddy that I'd won but truth was it was kinda boring that day without you guys and as I said I wasent alowed into the VIP area you had to be on the committee or an invited guest invited by the comittee or a family meber of you guys so I wasent allowed into that cordend off area Stan sighed

Yeah I remeber Kyle asking if he could have his friend ome into the area and them saying no I thought that wasent fair but the day was long and I found parts of it boring we couldn't even go on the funfair rides or eat Cotten candy or ice cream or that incase we'd mess ourselfs up but we did get a lot of freebies and that plus vouchers and free goes onnthe side stalls Kyle won a large scooby doo toy dog Butters won a big hello kitty teddy I got a large pink bunny that I later gave to Karen can't remeber what the girls won think Wendy got a 3ft snoopy toy but all we did really was going around meeting pepole and talking to them shaking hands giving speeches awarding prizes and posing for photos and smiling till our faces hurt but the following year was much better as we could hang out with you guys and go on all the rides and only Kyle and Bebe were needed for an hour to crown the new king and queen they didn't even need us attendents said Kenny smiling

Yeah it was much more fun the following year and after Kyle crowned the new king he was like .. At last I can really enjoy myself no more damn royal duties it's gonna be fun from now on .and that's what he did he went on all the rides with me even the scary ones he won a lot of prizes and had a great time really and he just had his normal clothes and no itchy hairspray in his hair sighed Stan thinking back to that day when Kyle was happy and don't have a care in the world as he didn't go though his ordeal back then sadly that happend 5 weeks later turning Kyle's life and Stan's life on his head and things would never be the same again

Well that's that chappy done next one up soon I based the county fair on my towns Gala day as its really the same thing and Kenny with a Bowl haircut lol I think he'd look cute he could pull it off or maybe not


	7. Chapter 7

Hey are you okay their Stan your really quiet their asked Kenny looking at his friend who sighed a bit

Hmmm huh yeah I'm fine now don't worry about me Kenny I'll be just fine just getting a bit sentimentle that's all I guess said Stan smilling at his blond friend and patting him on the shoulder but truth was Stan was still thinking about Kyle as hed never forget his former friend

As the boys headed into the school they noticed a police car parked in the grounds

Hey what you been upto now that the cops are after you teased clyde giggling a bit and placing his had on kenny's back

Huh who me nothing iv been keeping my head down and outta trouble honest what a bloody cheek so what have you been up to then Clyde must be bad if the cops are after you more like it said Kenny as they all headed inside the safty of the building

Bet its more likly to do with Butters vanishing his mom called our house early this morning as if he's likly to come all the way up to my area the secularity Guards would send him away but I do hope he's okay though he's an okay kid said Token worridly as the boys went to their lockers to get ready for class and due to the new rules now no one stood outside in the playground or went out side at break as it just wasent safe any more and all the outdoor picnic benches were gone and they were normally up during the winter but everything had changed in the town now becouse of what was happening

Hey guys any word about Butters yet I heard that he was missing and his mom called the house really early today asking if he was over at my place as if iv never had him at my place said Bebe coming over

Nope not yet no one knows what is happening really but I guess time will tell Stan said

Well I just heard that his mom the stupid bitch sent Butters out after curfew to look for his dad who was working late and forgot to call home to let them know so she went off on one and knowing full well of the danger sent him out to look for his dad so if Butters is murderd it's his moms fault dumb bitch that woman should be locked up she's crazy I'm telling you all Said Cartman

Look maybe she just forgot about the curfew cos she was so worried and Butters can be tough at times sneaky little guy he is and we all know when Butters looses his temper he can do a bit of damage look at the time he ransacked our head quaters when we were playing superheroes cos we locked him in a cage for a few hours took us ages to tidy it up Stan said

Yeah and that little shit got me into trouble of my mom too Cartman said thinking back but come on guys he's a little pussy if that killer apeard he'd crap his diper he's a shitty fighter laughed Cartman

Oh I dunno sure he beat the crap out of scot Malconson for no reason laughed Kenny

Yeah only cos scot Malconson is a fucking little weak pussy I can beat the crap otta him blindfolded I'm a pretty good fighter and i bet i could take that killer down any day boasted Cartman

Yeah sure your the best fighter their is so that's why when you were ment to fight Kyle and Kyle gve you a gentle slap you ran away crying for your meeemmmm or the time when you pair were ment to fight again one time after school you chickend out and bribed some older kids to beat up Kyle and they put him in hospital for 3 fucking days with a broken rib Stan yelled

I told you I had a dentist appointment that day and when I arranged to fight Kyle I forgot simple as that okay and you know what Marsh fuck you infact fuck you all I fucking hope that the killer fucking gets you and kills you all and I will laugh my ass off good riddance to all of you yelled Cartman

Fuck you fat ass I hope your the next one to die cos you deseirve it yelled Stan getting mad but before he could hit Cartman Token grabbed Stan trying to calm him down

Oh just let him go Stan he's not worth it we can deal with him later and you'd only get into trouble yelled Token trying to keep the peace as Cartman flipped them off before walking off

Yeah I guess your right Token he's just a damn fat fucking smug bastard and I hate how he still picks on Kyle and since that incident with Apple well things have gor 100 times worse it's a damn shame for Kyle and Kyle isn't here to defendand himself it's so wrong Stan said his voice had a mixture of sadness and anger in it

I know its so wrong to do that when Kyle isn't here to defend himself but Stan you really have to calm down as getting mad won't help and you will only end up in trouble and Cartmans defently not worth that so just drop it just now we can get him later now come on let's just go to class I took Kyle's example and got 2 timetables one is in my locker stuck to the door the other is laminated and in my bag so I won't loose them Kyle had some cool ideas Token said smiling as Kyle always did that have the 2 timetables and Stan used to tease Kyle about it calling him Mr Orginized but truth was Kyle did have sence as Stan and some of the other kids were forever loosing their timetables and always relying on Kyle to tell them where they should be next and also Kyle was always very near and all his belongings had his name on them too

Soon everyone all headed into class and as ushal it was very noisy and everyone was all chatting mostly about Butters now missing as stories spread like wildfire

Oh Jeezus Christ man say if the killer got him he could come after us too well be next I don't wanna die said Tweek freaking out and tugging at his hair

Well theirs not really much that we can do then if he winds up dead it's his dumb moms fault really for sending him out after the curfew Cartman said coming over again but then felt a slap to the back of his head

Look will you just fucking shut your stupid fat mouth fatass look dude don't

Listen to him okay Tweekers Butters isent dead he's just missing and will probelly turn up and that dumb fat shit is just saying that to upset you so ignore him said Kenny glaring at Cartman

Okay well then Mr know it all where is Butters then if he's just missing yelled Cartman glaring at Kenny

Fuck sake dude how the hell do I know fuck you are really stupid if I knew where Butters was at this very moment hell I'd go and get him now and bring him here and then he wouldn't be missing God sake your so retarded Cartman even Timmy has more sence than you have did your mom drop you on your head at birth or something said Kenny making the others laugh a bit

Shut the fuck up you poor piece of crap yelled Cartman getting ready to punch Kenny but Stan cut them of

Look for the love of God will you pair both pack it in I used to think it was bad enough when fatass and Kyle started the screaming and after what happend to you at Bestbuys after Kyle was taken to the hospital well I thought you'd quitend down but guess I was wrong said Stan

Well he started it like always he's the one picking on Tweek knowing how nervous Tweek is he's just an asshole and though I might seem to be ignoring you fatass were not through yet I'll get you later threated Kenny as he took his seat in class

Right everyone quiten down now I have a couple if things that I want to say that are importent before we get cracking with today's lessons so stick with me guys I need your full attention please and eyes on me Kenny not on Clyde the teacher yelled looking at Kenny who was turning around to talk to Clyde about something

Er sorry miss I was talking to Clyde about Butters missing have you heard any more news miss asked Kenny

No I haven't and I was just about to get to that subject so now everyone I don't know if you all know that Butters is missing and the police are doing their best to find him so if anyone of you studients know where he may be please speak up as Butters life may be in danger the teacher said

Ha bet he's dead that killer got to him so why do I care about him if he's dead or not little pussy mutterd Cartman

Cartman you fucking ...begain Kenny but Stan cut him off

Kenny just leave it okay Stan whisperd as Kenny glared at the other boy but said nothing

He could be dead daid Cartman out loud getting a few gasps and Stan pinched his nose muttering oh God why can't he just shut it

Eric please we have no proof that Butters is dead he is just missing that is all but as I said if any of you have any information to Butters whereabouts eather let me know or another meber of staff or one of the police that is outside the teacher said

Mrs Telford so how long will the police be their and when will this curfew be lifted I'm so fed up with it asked Wendy and Bebe agreed with her

I really don't honestly know Wendy I wish I did but it will be after till this killer is caught and the town is safe again so I am afraid tha we will just have to put up with it and try and get used to it as their is nothing really any of us can do untill the killer is caught the teacher said

I hate all this carry on and they canceled the county fair yet again I miss the county fair moaned Bebe

Well if they catch the killer soon the county fair will go ahead it has only been put back not cancelled so it could be back this year the teacher said

They said that last year and the one before mutterd Clyde moaning as re rested his head on the desk so no one heard him and soon the lessons begain and no more was said about Butters that morning and everyone tried to get back to normal

It was after lunch when the boys headed back to their music class their teacher was already their so theird be no messing around

Okay now everyone take your places as you know today that we're all going to be practicing for our end of term summer concert and hopefully we will get to perform at the county fair for the king and queen and as you may remeber were hoping to enter a float so we need to deside who gets to go on the float and who will walk beside it but we don't even know if the fair will go ahead this year unless things change but anyway we really have to consintratie on the concert and iam still working out who we will have to sing the solos as we do have quite a few very good singers in the class so I will listen to you all indivigal over the next few weeks so I want you to pick a song for me and learn it plus we will be doing a lot of songs in the show as a group the teacher begain nut got cut off by the schools assistent head who came into the class and whisperd into their teachers ear

Oh alright okay then thank you said the teacher as the other woman nodded and left

Okay everyone ther is to be an Emergancy assembly in the gym hall so today's lesson is cancelled I'm afraid the teacher said as everyone left the class

Wonder what they want us for asked Stan confused as Kenny shrugged a bit

Dunno really maybe something stupid they have assembly's a lot for dumb things but we will soon find out and on the bright side gets us out of a boring hour long lesson the blond laughed

The gym hall was very large and full of kids from all ages and it was very noisy as it seemed everyone was talking at the same time but they all quitend and people were heard saying shhhh when the head teacher appeard and got ready to speak into the mic and looked very seriouse

So what has the teacher got to say all will be revealed innthe next Chpt so stay tuned review and enjoy thanx


	8. Chapter 8

Okay everyone quiten down and can I have your attention we can't have over 500 people all talking at the same time the teacher yelled through the mic making everyone quiten down

Thank you all now as many of you know that one of our studients Leapold Stotch went missing last night as his mother may have called you parents this morning the woman said

Yeah has he been found yet any news a boy yelled who was 2 years below and sometimes hung out with Butters

Hold on one moment Mike and please quiten down everyone this is very importent the teacher yelled making everyone go quiet again

Thank you now I'm afraid it is with a very heavy heart that I have to inform you all that sadly today Butters was indeed found dead and also the studients here that origanlly came from south park Elementry I have more bad news for you all the teacher that was known as a Mr Garrison with his friend a Mr Slave have been found also they were coming out of an adult entertainment centre then the killer got them too I am so sorry also your parents are on their way to pick you all up also a Kenny McCormick where ever he is the teacher said scanning the Croud looking for Kenny who stuck up his hand yelling I'm Kenny

Kenny you are to stay with your friend a Stan Marsh untill your father comes later on as he is working at the moment and can't get away and your mother is working to also arrangements have been made for your sister I think she is being picked up by Mrs Marsh the teacher said and a shocked silence fell over all the studients as they couldn't take what they just heard in fully

Fuck Butters is dead OMG Kenny said stunned

Yeah also Garrison and slave too said Stan also shocked

Oh screw them and wonder what kinda place they were in Gay bath houses. screwing but fuck dude poor Butters he was okay really said Kenny as Stan placed his hand on his back gently rubbing it

Ha told ya he was dead what did I say I bet Butters is dead and who cares about Butters yelled Cartman not caring and also acting if he'd put a bet on wherever Butters was alive or dead as he really couldn't stand the boy

Look shut the fuck up will you fatass before I shut that for you yelled kenny pushing Cartman into a pair of twin girls who were in the class below them

Hey be carful where your shoving that lard butt one of the girls yelled pushing Cartman away again

Oh sorry Laura I didn't see you pair their it's just that Butters was a good friend and Garrison was. my old teacher Kenny said wondering why he'd never really noticed these cute twins before

Yeah okay then understood and im sorry about your friend but I'm Lilly that's Laura siad the girl pointing to her identical twin sister who stood by the locker talking to someone else

Oh er sorry I still can't tell you pair apart said Kenny making both roll their eyes and sigh

Oh ignore him he's just a bit slow at times laughed Stan coming over and smilling at the girls

Its okay we kinda get it a lot hey wait a second I know you your Stan March didn't you not used to hang out with that kid with the red Afro hair a few years ago then something happend to him didnt he die or something said Laura also coming over now

Yeah I am Stan and no Kyle didn't die he's still alive but year something bad did happan to him that's all but he's still around how do you girls know your not from south park and you never went to our school and we only know eachother from here said Stan

Well were not from here were from Fairpack but our Cousions live in south park and we have stayed their a few times but you must remeber us said Lilly looking at Stan Why should we sorry don't really know you I'd defently remeber you girls if I met you said Kenny smiling at the twins

Maybe I dunno but as you can see we're both redheads and once that fat kid tricked us into thinking that he was a redhead as he bleached his skin and dyed his hair and becouse of him we were 2 of the kids that chased you and that redheaded guy that you were friendly with and you all ran into a barn to hide look I'm so sorry that we were mean like that Laura said sighing as Stan and Kenny nodded

Oh it's okay that was a long time ago anyway and we were only like 9 pr 10 years old at the time but now you both mention it yeah I do remeber you girls said Stan smilling

So what happend to Kyle then we did hear something about Steve Jobs and Apple carry on and we know that Steve jobs is dead now but we heard that Kyle died too how is he then if he's still alive have you seen him recently alsed Lilly

Yeah Kyle was really cute last I seen him he was the county fair king and looked adorable the other girl said sighing

Wel, yeah I. have seen Kyle since what happend too him but not recently he's not really the same as he was after what happend to him he's changed quite a bit but he's still around said Stan sighing

Yeah he's had more plastic surgery that Micheal Jackson ever had next his nose will fall of taunted Cartman

Look shut it fat ass he's not had that much yeah Kyles had surgery to his face but not hundreds of surgery look ignore him girls said Stan glaring at Cartman

Yeah and leave Micheal Jackson alone he was a good performer we liked him he was cool yelled Lilly

Oh he was okay I guess we met him once a few years ago when he tried to hide out on south park he discised himself as a Mr Jefforson and moved a few doors along from us with his young son Blanket sweet kid but we all knew right away who his dad was Stan said laughing a bit at the memory of Micheal Jackson being their neighbour

Yeah he killed me too he threw me in the air thinking I was his son Blanket and my head got stuck in the Celling mutterd Kenny but no one heard Kenny as he eyed up the twins double delight in his eyes as he never tried it with a pair ot twins before

The ginger twins had grown from 2 buck teeth bright ginger girls with bobbed hair and braces hair into 2 very pretty girls and their hair had darkend into an auburn shade that now reached the middle of their backs and their braces were off and their teeth weren't so bucked and both girls dressed identical but one girl had white jeans on the other pale blue

Hey maybe we should pay him a visit some time see how he is I'm sure he'd like that said Lilly smilling at Kenny

Well I dunno it might not be a really good idea as Kyle is hardly in the mood for visitors beleive me girls iv been trying for ages to visit him with out much luck his mom sends you away Stan said

Oh okay then what ever I guess we will see you both later and see ya handsom one of the twins said placing a kiss on Kenny's nose causing his jaw to drop in shock

Wow okay did that just happen their wow thos girls are hot said Kenny glancing at the twins as they left

Kenny come on dude your gonna catch flies in your mouth if you keep standing like that and anyway mom will be here soon so let's go sais Stan grabbing his friends hand

Luckly for the boys Mrs Marsh was waiting for the boys and gave both boys a hug realeaved that they were both okay

Oh I'm so so sorry she said as they both got into the car to leave and glancing out the window as the other kids got picked up by their parents some were still shocked at Butters a few that didn't really know him were just happy to get home early

OMG mom I think that we may have seen Butters murder scean today gasped stannsuddenly in shock

What do you mean honey asked Sharon glancing at her son in the mirror who sat in the back with Kenny

Well today when we were gathering everyone up so no one would be on their own when we went to get the bus we passed a cordend off scean and their was cops everywhere and we seen a body bag that must have been Butters in that shit gasped Stan

Oh baby im so sorry are you both okay said Sharon shocked

Yeah we're fine just a bit shocked I guess and also our old teacher Mr Garrison ad his boyfriend are dead too murderd said Kenny sighing then suddenly the blond panicked saying OMG Karen and Kevin where are they our parents are working but where's Karen and Kevin gasped a shocked Kenny fearing the worst

Relaxe their both fine Kevin is at his girlfriends family and is safe and Karen is at our place watching TV and your dad will pick you all up in a couple of hours after he's got your mom do you c ran relaxe a bit said Sharon as Kenny breathed a sigh of releif

Oh thank God that's good to know I just can't help but worry with all this going on and now abutters is gone and our old teacher and his boyfriend they were harmess really but God who next will die could be anyone of us no one is safe now said Kenny

Calm down Kenny you will be safe if you stay inside and follow the curfew rules that is why their their for to keep everyone safe ao don't worry honey said sharonntrying to clam down Kenny

A few moments later everyone all arived back at the Marsh house and hurried quickly inside to be safe where they were met by Karen innthe hallway and she hugged Kenny tightly so happy that he was safe

After dumping their jackets and bags in the hallway the boys then grabbed a cola and headed upstairs to play on Stan's Xbox and Stan sat on a large beanbag chair and Kenny lounged on his bed

God I wonder how the Stotchs feel now and knowing their to blame for his death said Kenny stunned as Stan shrugged not even looking at his friend as he was too busy playing his game

Guilty I guess but face it Ken we all know that Mrs Stotch is crazy and selfish and they treated Butters like shit really that poor kid was terrified of them they didn't care for him said Stan

Yeah your so right what love did they show for him I mean yeah my dads an asshole but at least my mom cares for me and she tells me and the others that she loves us sure Mrs Stotch tried to kill Butters a couple of times I really felt so sorry for him Kenny sighed glancing out the window

Yeah he was a good kid really bit annoying at times but okay he was a good guy and I will miss him oh shit Kenny that guys gonna kill you he's creeping up on you with a gun said Stan suddenly looking back at the game that he and Kenny were playing as kenny's avatar got shot

OMG dude you just killed Kenny you bastard said Stan glancing round at Kenny wondering why he didn't pay any attention to the game and seen Kenny was now watching something out the window

Kenny what's going on you died in the game Stan said now going over to his best friend

Huh oh it's okay I'll get him next time I play but over their dude their is those twins at Kyle"s house said Kenny pointing across the street to where the 2 ginger girls were ringing Kyle"s doorbell

Oh fuck it I told them not to bother him and that he wasent innthe mood move over a bit said Stan kneeling on the bed and opening the window and yelling as loud as he could to get the girls attention

Laura Lilly I told you not to bother Kyle he's not up for visitors yet best go home yelled Stan making the girls look up at the window and also at that moment the door opend and Kyle"s dad appeard not even seeing Stan or Kenny at the open window

Theyll get sent away like I did said Stan watching everything but to the boys suprise the twins were aloud inside

Nope your wrong Stan they have gone inside Kyle must be accepting visitors now said Kenny as he closed the bedroom window as the cold air was coming in making both boys feel a bit cold

Maybe I will visit Kyle later but I'll get someone to watch me go over and come back so I will be safe Stan as he and Kenny went back to their game and also keeping an eye on the time as Kenny's dad would be coming soon to pick him up after work

Well that's that lil chappy done more soon so enjoy lol I killed Garrison and slave off


	9. Chapter 9

You okay their stan asked Kenny rubbing his friends back as Stan sighed deeply leaning s against Kenny a little

Yeah. I could be better I gues just worried that's all and why has Kyle shut us out like this I thought I was his supper best friend but he hates me now and I didn't do anything to him except try and help him now he's treating me like dirt Its so not fair Kenny said Stan sounding upset

I know what you mean but as you have said so many times Kyle has been through so much he nearly died and he's still suffering today but I'm sure he dosent hate you and shutting you out is his way of coping really I guess said Kenny

Yeah but the twins got in so why not me he bearly knows those girls I bearly know them hell I'd forgotten who they were till they mentioned it so if anyone gets to see Kyle well it should be me really not strangers said Stan we don't know if they even are talking to kyle they might be with his parents talking to them and if Kyle was up for visitors he wouldn't turn you away said Kenny as Stan shook his head if to say no

No their both with Kyle I just know it sighed Stan as he suddenly felt himself being pulled I to a hug and a hot breath near his ear

K Kenny wha..Stan began as Kenny then kissed his ear and licked it a bit

Shhhh shhhhh relax Stan it's okay I'm not gonna hurt you their their it's okay now it's all gonna be okay Kenny said now sliding his hand up Stan's shirt making Stan gasp a little

Stan have you ever had sex before or are you a virgin asked Kenny shocking the other boy a bit

Huh yeah course I have with Wendy when we were like 14 Stan began

No not talking about Wendy did you ever do it with Kyle asked Kenny

Dude I'm not gay no iv only had sex with Wendy and if I even touched Kyle like that fuck dude he'd cut the hands off me as Kyle is straight too

So you have never done it with a boy asked Kenny moving closer to Stan

Er no course not well I tried to kiss Kyle once on the cheek during the metrosexual craze but we all acted gay then as you came onto Butters and Craig came onto Tweek but no iv never tried anything with Kyle I respect him too much Stan said shocked

Bet you want to though or I should say wanted to as Kyle won't let anyone mile near him said Kenny

Well I dunno maybe maybe not oh I don't know. Why all the questions Kenny I thought you were straight Christ dude you have hundreds of girlfriends you hoard porn things banned from Raisins for harassing the girls at 11 even and had an STD more times than I had a hot dinner and got your first blow job at 9 so your a sex pervert and theirs no way that your gay so don't deny it ken Stan said

Not saying i am denying it and yeah all that is true but I'm turned on by a good looking guy too I'm BI Stan and I do admit at times I did find Kyle damn hot and that fucking Afro hair of his made me horny and I wouldn't have minded having a bit of Kyle but I thought you'd claimed him for yourself so I did kinda turn on Butters okay in Elementary I couldn't stand him really that's maybe why I picked on him a bit and game him a wedgie and swirly as he was so damn annoying but after we started high school guess we became friends and he was okay but I really did love Kyle too and well after what happened to him was a huge blow for me too and I miss him as well Kenny said

Kenny kyle isn't dead the way you said that you'd think he died Stan began

I know I know I'm sorry darling said Kenny and to Stan's shock Kenny kissed him

Stan was going to protest but he enjoyed the kiss and soon they sunk onto his bed and kissed tenderly also Stan felt kenny's hand going down the front of his pants and trying to get into his underpants to fondle his cock

Kenny Kenny stop please I'm not ready for this get off Stan said pushing Kenny off and the blond had a hurt look in his eyes and made a soft whimpering sound like a child being told no they couldn't get the candy they wanted so bad

Look Kenny maybe another time it's well it's as I said iv never done it with a guy before so maybe another time Kenny and I'm sorry I'm just not in the mood I have so much on my mind that's all and please don't take it personally it's nothing against you ken it's just me I guess and I'm sorry Stan sighed as Kenny shrugged

Its okay I'll wait I know what you mean but when your ready ill be their and as it is your first time I'll be very gentle promise Kenny said as Stan nodded

The boys carried on playing Stan's game and chatted for a bit but no more was said about sex or Kyle but Stan watched Kyle's house and didn't see the twins come out but they might have left when he was not looking

After about half an hour the boys then went down stairs as Sharon had made them a snack and as Stan had just got a brand new carpet in his room he was no longer allowed to take food up to the bedroom and if he did he had to clean it up by vacuuming sharon was pretty strict about that rule now so as the boys sat in the kitchen eating their snack when they'd finished Kenny and Karen grabbed their jackets and bags as they were both expecting to be picked up by their dad soon in his old pick up truck

Hey Kenny as school is now closed tomorrow you wanna come over here get your dad to bring you over and we can hang out maybe have a sleep over said Stan as Kenny nodded

Yeah sure sounds cool and also if Karen wants to we can drop her off at Ruby's place as they always hang out said Kenny smiling over at his sister who nodded as she heard what Kenny had said

Yeah that be cool and maybe Mrs Tucker will take Ruby and me to the mall I'd love to look around their and the dollar store has some really pretty nail polish and some make up in that I'd love to see that store is real cool said Karen

Cool. Sounds really good I hope you have a great time then and be careful Kenny said smiling at Karen not really believing how fast she was growing up now she was getting into make up and liked pretty clothes and a friend of the family who did the family's hair had given Karen some cool blonde highlights to brighten her hair up so it looked a brownish blonde now and Karen loved them and also Kenny had saved up for Karen to get her ears pierced for her 13th birthday so she wore cute earrings now indeed Karen looked older than she was and Kenny was very protective towards her God help any boyfriends that shed maybe get in the future as Kenny would give them hell but most of Karen's make up and hair accessories came from the dollar store but they were still pretty and now she had collected a large pile of stuff

Wonder where dad is he's late as he is ushally here screaming at us to move our asses said Kenny looking at the clock in the lounge wall

Maybe he has just got held up at work honey he is only late by 10 minuets so I wouldn't worry said Sharon

Yeah typical of dad he can never keep a promise he's been like that as long as I can remember he's such an asshole said Karen sighing as she tossed her long high litres brown hair over her shoulder and made a face as if she was sick of their dad

Kenny had also noticed the older that karen got shed lost some of her shyness and was not as timid as she used to be she must have picked it up off the Tuckers which was kinda a good thing as she wouldn't be picked on as much and Ruby took after Craig shed swear and flip you off

Do you want some more juice their Kenny and Karen whist your both waiting I have lots in as Stan and Shelly seem to go through gallons of the stuff Sharon said laughing and looking at Stan who shrugged

No thanks Mrs Marsh im fine if we both drink any more we will end up looking for a bathroom and if dad has to make any stop offs well he won't be too happy and also he could be here at anytime we can get juice tomorrow Kenny said smiling but despite his smile inside he was really worried about his dad and where he was

Every time a car drew up everyone jumped up and rushed to the window getting ready to leave thinking it was Stuart but their was no sign of him anywhere and eventually 2 hours later fed up and angry at their dad they took off their jackets and took that juice

Look I'm sure he won't be long now maybe he's working late and forgot to tell you both that's all I'm sure theirs a simple enough reason to this ken said Stan rubbing kenny's shoulder as the blond sighed fed up

Kenny was really worried about his dad but tried to remain strong and laid back for Karen's sake as she really still looked up to him and he was still her gaurdian angel in her eyes

Kenny do you think that something has happened to dad asked Karen looking at Kenny and her brown eyes sparkling with a hint of sadness In them

No Karen of course not I'm sure that dad is fine and maybe his boss at the scrapyard can't let him away early that's all really but don't worry princess everything will be just fine you'll see said Kenny smiling as Karen nodded

But a further hour passed and their was still no sign of their dad but Randy had now returned home and he had not seen or heard anything eather it was as if Stuart had been abducted by aliens so it was decided that Kenny and Karen would stay for dinner and wait until their dad showed up and if he was hungry he would get something to eat too

Im so sorry to hear about your friend boys Randy eating his dinner and looking at Stan and Kenny

It was so sad the schools all got out early today and the schools are closed for the rest of the week so everyone has a sort of unofficial holiday so to say Sharon said as Randy nodded

Okay so how are you guys shaping up then are you okay asked Randy

Oh we're both okay I guess maybe its not sunk in yet just can't really believe it yet and that the harsh fact that we will never see Butters again and we will miss him but I guess we're kinda shocked but as I said maybe it has not really sunk in yet oh I dunno said Stan playing with the food on his plate

Well if you wanna talk son I'm here but OMG I had a hell of a job getting home tonight their was cops everywhere and the traffic is being diverted dunno what's going on but some crazy shit out their Randy said

Yeah the cops are all over the school and our former school and all over town too and also our former teacher Mr Garrison and his boyfriend Mr Slave are dead killed too they were murderd outside an adult entertainment place and no prizes for guessing what they were both up to muttered Kenny

Yeah it's getting annoying as the cops are all over our school too and they might cancel my leavers prom in the summer if the killer isn't caught it's beyond a joke now so not fair oh and also theirs talks about a meeting in the community centre next week I seen it on the school notice board in school today but Mr Garrison isn't my teacher he has the class next door to me but the kids said he was okay at times other times he was weird Karen said

Yeah he was that's how we remember him and the truth is I didn't think he'd ever change over the years really and I guess I was right from what I heard said Stan as he ate his dinner

Nope he's not he was still the same and I used to see him with his boyfriend dressed in black skimpy PVC and on a leash like a dog perverted if you ask me said Karen

Suddenly before anyone else could say anything a loud knock at the door was heard and the doorbell rang making everyone jump a bit

Thats dad at last Kenny and Karen said together as they and Stan went to the window and instead of seeing a old battered pick up truck with the paint work fading due to age and Stuart staggering out if it with beer bottle in hand and cigarette in mouth and spitting on the side walk with Kevin and their mom yelling at him it was now a police car parked outside instead

Kids stay here I will deal with this Randy said going to the front door and opening it to see 2 cops looking very serious standing on his front doorstep

Well that's that chappy done hmm wonder what the cops want all will be told in the next chappy so stay tuned for more and more Stenny to come too lol


	10. Chapter 10

Hi their how may I help you officers were actully in the middle of our dinner just now and also waiting on Sturt Maccormick a friend of mine I have his kids here said Randy looking at the cops

Well Mr Marsh is it were looking for a Kennith and Karen McCormick but if you and your wife could be their for thr children that is even better as their going to need you both the cop said as Randy let the 2 men in

Officer can you please tell me what's going on are the kids in trouble as they have been here all day with my own son they were let out of school early today so my wife picked them up as they were given time off as they all knew and were friends with the. Stotch boy that was killed and the other guy Garrison that was their teacher once Randy said

Mr Marsh no the children arnt in any trouble. Far from it the reason why were both here is becouse the children's father has been found dead killed like the others apparently what happend was he'd parked his truck and went to the lochal bar for a drink but becouse of the curfew it was now closed it closed early as the owners are scared and he must have met the killer as his body was found in a nearby back alleyway and he wasent a pretty sight I'm so sorry Mr Marsh the cop said

Fuck sake shit what about his older son and his wife Randy asked panicking

The older boy a Kevin Mccormic is with his girlfriend and her family their safe and we have an officer with his wife now she is safe too the cop said as they came into the lounge to talk to the others

Randy what's going on asked Sharon on seeing the 2 cops

Stuarts dead murderd like the others sadly apparently he'd gone for a drink after work before coming here but cos of the curfew and being scared the bar owners shut up the place early so Stuart left and then before he could make it back to his truck well he met the killer and well you can guess the rest Randy said with a shrug

Oh dear God poor Kenny and Karen gasped Sharon as she went into the lounge not shure what to tell Kenny or Karen and how they'd take the news

Huh what's going on am I in trouble asked Kenny as karen ran over to Kenny who put a protective arm around her as she was scared incase the cops were going to arrest Kenny and take him to jail

No soon your not infact far from it now why don't we all take a seat said the cop smiling at Kenny and Karen who were confused

Okay so what's going on officer Kenny here is my best friend and he's been with me all day and he's been behaving we both have Stan said

No as I said no one is in trouble far from it son now Kenneth is the cop said smiling at the blond boy

Kenny please everyone. Calls me Kenny or Ken iv not been called Kenneth in years but yeah I guess that is my full name Kenny said

Okay then we will call you Kenny and I take it that you are Karen the cop said as Karen nodded

Now you guys I'm afraid I have some bad news for you both your dad won't be picking you up today nor the cop began but got cut off

Oh God sake has he been done for drunk driving again stupid asshole began Kenny. but Sharon cut him off

Kids I'm afraid that your dad is dead I'm so sorry said Sharon softly shocking both kids who went quiet and also Stan was shocked too

Your dad was killed today by the killer who killed your friend Butters and were still looking for who ever is responsible but don't worry your brother is safe with his girlfriend and her family and your mom is at home with one of our female officers and a neighbour is coming to spend some time with her also we will take you too her as she is going to need you both the cop gently said as Kenny nodded quietly

Oh dude I'm so so sorry said Stan as he gave shocked Kenny a hug and then he hugged Karen but amazingly both kids didn't cry as they got their things and left Kenny only waved to Stan who stood at the window watching his friend sit in the back of the cop car next to Karen

Wow what a turn up Stuart dead also did you notice something they didn't even cry I thought they'd had been upset said Randy who also watched the McCormick kids leave

Well they were never really close to their dad and he never showed any love towards them only if he was made to they were much closer to their mom Stan said still a bit shocked at hearing the news

Stan called Kenny later on that night as he was worried for his friend but Kenny said that he was fine Karen cried for a bit but when Kenny said I really don't give a fuck if the assholes dead that did seem a bit cold hearted and Kenny seemed to be more upset over Butters than His own father Stan thought

Stan also seen a light on in Kyle's window go on but his Curtains were tightly closed and also Stan wondered how Kyle was doing and if he was getting any better he must be when he let the twins in but it was way too late now to visit Kyle Stan made up his mind he'd visit his former friend in the morning and hopefully they'd try and patch up their friendship as Stan missed Kyle so he remaind kneeling on his bed watching Kyle"s window from his own for a bit but the light went out about 20 minutes later and also he seen Kyle"s dad near the car trunk and acting strangely but he couldn't really see just that the mad had 4 trash bags he must be taking them to the towns dump or to the recycle centre so Stan thought no more about it

Mean while at Craig's place he was in his room too cleaning out Stripe his elderly guinea pig who sat on his bed watching everything whist Craig sat on the floor surrounded by Stripe's things

Their I won't be long now don't worry now Stripe your cage will be finished soon and I got some nice clean bedding left that will do you till tomorrow and when mom takes us to the mall I will get you some more bedding and some treats too said Craig Standing up to go and get the fresh bedding but he couldn't see it anywhere in his room where he normally kept the bedding and other things Stripe needed as she lived in Craig's room

Hmm that's odd wonder where that bedding went said Craig searching his room as Stripe sat on his bed watching him

Mom have you seen the guinea pig bedding I had half a bag left and I can't find it Craig yelled whist hanging over the banister as he couldn't even be bothered to go downstairs to speak to his mom

Is it not in your room beside the food and that his mom shouted from the kitchen

Nope just the food and some of her treats but no bedding I can't find it and searched everywhere Craig yelled going back I to his room to look for the bedding again but he had no idea where it could have vanished to then an idea hit him hard

Ruby had got a new pet Hamster a couple of weeks ago and hamsters needed bedding too so knowing Ruby was downstairs watching tv and chatting to dad Craig took off hogs shoes and tip toed into Ruby's room and looked around the pink palace it seemed till he seen what he was looking for

On a spare desk next to Ruby's laptop and a large pink poodle teddy and sure enough under that desk was spare Hamster food some toys for the little animal and what was left of the bedding but not enough for a large cage like stripes cage

That little bitch I might have known God damn it Craig muttered looking at the tiny brown and white fluffy Hamster that was sleeping all cosy in his Guinea pigs bedding

Mom mom yelled Craig taking what was in the bag and running down the stairs

Im in the kitchen sweetie the woman yelled as she heard Craig thump down the stairs as he was heavy on his feet and sometimes it was like an elephant heading up and down the stairs and the light would shake yet Craig was a thin boy

Mom we need to go out to the pet store now Ruby has used up all of Stripe's bedding on her new Hamster and Stripe has none now said Craig

Darling you know well we can't because of the curfew his mom said as she dried the dishes

Mom the curfew affects you if your on foot we can easly go by car and we will be okay and also their is a pet store in town that is open we don't have to go to the one at the mall and you can sit outside in the car and wait for me I won't be long just run in get what I need and run out then home quick only be like 5 minutes maybe 10 at the most their and back and stripe will be happy otherwise she has no bedding tonight and don't suggest toilet paper as shell eat that Craig said as his mom sighed deeply

Thats that lil chappy done so will Craig's mom take him to get bedding or not next chappy up V. Soon so enjoy


	11. Chapter 11

Craig I'm sorry I said NO and anyway that pet store in town is way too expensive and you will end up shirt of money and end up borrowing from me and you still owe me 55 dollers from the last time now if you have wait till morning we can easly go to Walmart as it is much cheaper their and I need some thins from their too his mom said looking at her son

Yeah maybe that store in town is more expensive but I do have enough money but Walmart is further away if we went tonight as Stripe really needs her bedding she can't sleep in a bare floored cage and she won't sleep she'll just squeak all night I think she's pretty pissed off as it is said Craig

Craig don't be stupid Guinea pigs can't get pissed off becouse they have no bedding and Walmart is further away but I'm sorry we're not going out tonight NO means NO I'm sorry but stripe will have to wait we will get the bedding tomorrow so I'm afraid that stripe will have to do without tonight use kitchen roll or toilet paper it is only for one night anyway and don't go stealing the bedding from Ruby's hamster look Craig I know your mad about that curfew but it may seem tough but it has been put their for a reason to keep us all safe from this killer and untill he or she is caught the curfew will remain I'm affected by the curfew too not just you I can't walk to my friends in the evening anymore becouse of it so I'm afraid we just have to abide by these new laws even though none of us like them I'm sorry but I don't make the rules His mom said as Craig pouted a bit

Oh okay fine i know okay I'll wait then said Craig heading back upstairs again to his room wondering what to do as he seen stripe watching him

Dont you worry stripe I'm not beaten yet we will get that bedding tonight little buddy Craig said sitting on the bed and petting the Guinea pig then an idea hit him

If he went out with a friend he should be okay as he remeberd the safty in numbers rule so he might get out after all so Craig desided to rope in Tweek and called the blond's phone

Tweek was in his bedroom resting on his bed reading a book sipping coffee and listening to some relaxing panpipes music as that soothed him when the phone rang almost making him jump out his skin and send the book flying

Gaaaahhhhhh aaahhhh oh sweet Jeezus what was that Tweek said panicking and looking at his phone and seeing a message saying Craig calling flash on the screen

C Craig what's up man Tweek said answering the phone and trying to calm himself

Hey their Tweekers how's it going dude I need your help here said Craig

Wh what's up asked Tweek shaking a bit and reaching for his coffee to take a large gulp

I need to meet you outside somehow as I need to go to the pet store in town to get bedding for stripe my stupid retarded sister stole the rest of my bedding to use on her dumb new Hamster and mom said I have to wait fill tomorrow and shell take me to Walmart but Stripe can't wait she needs bedding right now she's got no bedding said Craig

Sweet Jeezus are you kidding man y you mean go out no way dude can't you use toilet paper ripped up asked Tweek gulping down his coffee

Look calm down Tweek keep taking the coffee and no Stripe would try and eat the paper I tried it once before and she got sick she needs the real stuff and look if we go out it will be the 2 of us so we're both safe remeber the safety in numbers rule so no one will touch us and anyway we won't hang about too long. We will go to the store get what we need and go straight home and walk really quick and no one will miss us Craig said

N no y your insane it's way to dangerous best wait till tomorrow Tweek said as Craig kept trying to talk him into it and it was very clear that Craig wouldn't leave poor Tweek alone even bulling him so in the end despite not wanting to go and to get Craig off his back Tweek eventually. Gave in and agreed to meet the other boy

So. Somehow Craig managed to climb out the window and down some bed sheets that he had tied together as he'd seen that done a lot of times on the TV and he told Tweek to climb down the ivy at the back of his house and they'd both meet by the large tree near Craig's house he'd be hiding by it so his parents wouldn't see him from the front windows

Th this is so wrong I don't feel safe we could be killed or anything I'm scared anything could happen to us said Tweek shaking and looking at the dark lonely street as all sensible people were safe inside their homes and their was not a single soul about

Oh will you just relax Tweekers were both fine and the pet store isn't that far and as I said we won't be out for that long we will be home before you know it said Craig holding Tweek's hand but the nervious shaking blond didn't answer him as he gripped Craig's hand tightly

As the boys entered the town they kept themselves hidden so that the cop cars that patrolled the area wouldn't see them as they'd take the boys back home and theird be big trouble and stripe would never get her bedding

Eventually the friends reached the pet store and the owner was a bit shocked to see the boys on foot

Boys what on earth are you doing out past the curfew did someone bring you by car then one of the 4 workers in the store said looking at Craig and Tweek

Er yeah my mom she's outside but I need bedding for my guinea pig and I'll take some of these treats she loves them my dumb sister stole my bedding for her new Hamster and my guinea pig really needs her bedding otherwise she won't sleep said Craig grabbing a large bag of bedding and a couple of bags of treats then got out his money to pay

Well okay then but be very careful both of you it isn't safe out their the woman said bagging up Craig's things and giving him his change

Dont worry we will Craig said grabbing Tweek by. The hand before leaving to head home

Y you t told her a l lie saying that your mom was outside in her car said Tweek shaking a it and shocked at his friend lying like that

Yeah I know but so what look Tweekers it won't be long till we're home and anyway say if mom does find out that I was out well I'll make up some story and anyway i got what I needed and she never uses that pet store anyway usually uses the one at the Mall as that's a lot cheaper than the one in town as bedding is usually 3 dollars cheaper than what I paid their but I paid it cos I was mom might never know I went out Craig glancing at Tweek who didn't answer him as he just wanted to get back to the safety of his room and his coffee

Now we will get back into our houses the same way as we got out I tied some spare sheets together and got out that way so I can get back in that way and then I can finish tiding Strip's cage I'll tell mom I found extra bedding in my closet as she never goes in their anyway and I'll make this up to you dragging you out so don't worry what if I buy you a massive drum of coffee that will serve like a thousand cups said Craig glancing at Tweek but before Tweek could reply suddenly a figure appeared out of nowhere

Well it looks as if someone else is out after curfew bet people do it all the time sneak out said Craig glancing at the figure as it got closer and the boys knew the figure too well and were suprised to see him

Kyle wow omg I haven't seen you in years saiid Craig looking at Kyle who had only the top half of his face showing and also Craig felt Tweek hide behind him and shaking in fear

Kyle didn't answer but advanced on crag now making him nervious

So your breaking the curfew laws too huh and you being such the good boy who does no wrong too i thought you would be at home being the perfect little boy mommy's angel said Craig trying to sound confident

I bet you did Tucker you were always such an asshole said Kyle his voice sounding strange

Tell the truth Tucker you and your twitchy little boyfriend are pathetic like all the others in this crappy town and you all thought that I was dead didn't you said Kyle he sounded pissed off too

Er no course not wasent me that thought that maybe some of the others did but look Kyle I don't wanna stand here and argue with you like 2 little kids it's not safe out here on the streets and if I don't get back soon im in shit I sneaked out to get bedding for Stripe and dragged Tweek too so I really have to get back and anyway haven't you heard its not safe being out your risking your life. dude their is a mad killer onnthe loose killing everyone a real monster so you best go home why not walk with us you'll be safe you know safety in numbers as I wouldn't want to see you being the next victim Craig said even touching Kyle's arm but he shook Craig's hand off as if he didn't want to be touched

Dont touch me Tucker so that's what their calling me a monster and I have heard of the stories that is going around I'm not dumb you know the redhead said with a hint of anger in his voice

Huh I didn't understand I didn't say your a monster why would I it's what people are calling the killer he or she is a monster cos of the way the killer cuts them up in the most grotesque ways he or she murderd Butters and our old teacher and his boyfriend and a load of others so why are you a monster it's not you that's the killer I bet it's some escaped person from the insane asylum and okay I do know what happened to you with Apple and Steve jobs and the cosmetic surgery you had going wrong and leaving your face a mess began Craig then paused a but as a horrible thought hit him and he muttered oh fuck

The victims were all found with identical injuries that Kyle had surly it was not kyle doing the killings Kyle was just not like that and he'd never kill his own brother would he

Oh fuck no was all Craig said shocked as he grabbed Tweek tightly by the hand knowing that they were talking to the killer

You you fucking sick evil bastard Craig said as the colour drained from his face as Kyle suddenly got closer trapping Craig and Tweek who both screamed and Tweek managed to break free and Craig screamed at him to run and get help but the blond froze to the spot in horror as Kyle pinned Craig against the wall getting very close to him

Maybe I am a sick evil monster and what the people are saying about me is true but can you blame me really for looking like this said Kyle now pulling down the scarf to reveal the horrific scars on his face and at seeing this it made Craig feel faint as he'd never seen anything like this in his life it was so horrific and also he dropped the bag containing the guinea pig things

Craig slumped foward and threw up and was grabbed by Kyle and next thing Craig felt his face being slit open then he fainted and Kyle dragged him into a side street finishing the boy Tweek now ran off terrified but he would talk to the cops so Kyle had to deal with Tweek too so took after him to silence the blond

Kyle being taller was able to catch up with Tweek in no time and ran up to him grabbing him from behind

Tweek did put up a struggle and even kicked Kyle in the shins a few times surprising the redhead that he tried to fight back and even knocked off his hat and grabbed his hair which hurt like hell but Kyle fought back too and soon overpowered Tweek by slamming his head off a wall with a sickening thud probelly fracturing his skull

Tweek sank to the ground uncouncouse as kyle felt a faint pulse in his neck and soon Kyle dragged Tweek away out of sight to mutilate him too and forgot about Craig's bag of shopping and later after he'd finished with Craig and Tweek Kyle slipped home to clean up as he was covered in blood and to lock himself away in his room and play the poor innocent victim and sad recluse again

Well that's that chappy done next one coming soon so enjoy


	12. Chapter 12

It was about an hour when Mrs Tucker discoverd that her son was missing as she thought that he'd been way to quiet up their and hadent even heard him walking around as Craig was heavy and made a lot of noise so that could mean a few things eather he had fallen alseep or was up to no good which could mean sneaking into Ruby's room and stealing the bedding back so she went up to his room and was horrified to see the window wide open and all his spare sheets tied together and leading to the ground so after searching the back yard the Tuckers reported their son missing so soon the entire street was lit up with cop cars and cops everywhere and also that's when they discoverd Tweek was missing too so now they were searching for 2 missing boys

Kyle sat in his room on the bed watching it all from his window and he laughed a little to himself in an evil way but the pain made him stop

Ha how pathetic their nothing but a stupid joke look at them hunting for this silly boys well they can look all they want but they will never see those pair alive again and they will never find me oh yes I will make everyone in this pathetic town suffer as I did how dare they treat me like trash I won't rest till your all dead none of you deseirve to live Kyle said quietly to himself before drawing his Curtians as he seen the cops come over to his house to talk to his parents

Kyle could hear them talking in muffled voices and they were asking after Craig and Tweek going missing and if the boys had come over here but Kyle"s parents said no they hadent seen those boys in a long time and had no idea where they were and that no one ever came to the house anymore as their son wasent really up to visitors and never left his room as he was too distressed

Kyle also heard the cops talk about the carry on that happend with Apple and what happend to him and his dad said yes sadly Kyle never really recoverd from that it has deeply tramatized him and that is why he never goes out he is terrified of everyone and hates himself he's even tried suiside and Apple destroyed him

Trust Kyle"s dad to defend Kyle as both his parents knew what their son could do and they knew that he was the killer and that he also killed Ike and those ginger twins but they were too scared of Kyle and Kyle knew that he had a power over his parents now

In the end the cops apologised and left going back to their car

Why do they have to be so damn interfering if he could take care of the cops like he took care of the others then they'd be less worry but Kyle knew it be worthless they had more power than him and anyway he'd deal with them later for just now Kyle had much bigger targets in mind he wanted to take care of first person he wanted to get his revenge on was Cartman but he would eventually get everyone that wronged him even if it ment killing former good friends or innicont people if they had hurt him fuck them all they deseirve to die Kyle thought as he cleaned the knife up and then wrapped it in a bag and placed it under his bed and went back to playing the terrified innicont victim and though Kyle vowed to get Cartman next he would get anyone that stood in his way and don't care who it was

Soon word had spread about Craig and Tweek going missing that night and the store keepers said they did see the 2 boys and also Craig's bag containing the guinea pig items was found but his body hadent been found yet but the cops also found another body of a guy they didn't really know he'd been killed like the others

Despite everything that was going on the next day stan desided to go and visit Kyle just to see how he was and find out if he'd heard anything about Craig or Tweek going missing

Stan knocked on the door and rang the bell and at first got no anwser but he seen Gerald's car innthe driveway so they were in and Stan kept trying till about 15 miniutes later Sheila anwnserd the door

Stan WH what are you doing here she gasped in shock looking at Stan as if she hadent seen him in a decade

Er hi their Mrs B I really wanted to see Kyle you know make sure he's okay as iv not seen him in such a long time as I well you know I miss him we were Super best friends once Stan said smiling

Oh okay yes I see and I do remeber that but I'm sorry I'm afraid that Kyle isn't seeing anyone realy he isn't very well at the moment Sheila said

Oh I'm so sorry that sucks will he be okay is it well becouse of what happend to do with his injuries or his diabetes and also did he hear about what has happend about Craig and Tweek going missing said Stan

Er Kyle has a chest infection he was always prone to these as you know so he's sleeping just now and yes we did hear about thise boys it's sad for them I hope they turn up soon and don't worry about Kyle why don't you come back another time and you can see him sweetie as he may want to see you then but I will tell him that you called so don't worry Sheila said as Stan left and when he reached his own house he glanced up at the window and thought he'd seen a figure at the window was it Kyle if so why would his mom say he was asleep if he wasent but their was no point on going back to the house as he wouldn't get in and Sheila would maybe call him a lier that Kyle was still sleeping so theird be no point something was going onnocerbtheir and Stan wasent really sure what it was so he gave up and went back into his own house

Stan where the hell were you OMG don't you know about the curfew rules about going out in groups safty in numbers or have you forgot you know that you can't go out on your own now it's the law yelled Sharon getting mad

Mom look calm down will you look I'm fine okay I only went over the road to Kyle's house to see how he was that's all Stan yelled

Kyle you went to see him Sharon said shocked as she thought Stan had broken off all contacts with the redhead

Yeah Kyle he's still my best friend mom look I know it's been a few years now since what happend to him and that but I still care for him and I miss hanging out with him he was like a brother to me and don't you remeber he practically lived here as he was always over when we were kids but anyway never mind Stan said sighing

Okay then so how is Kyle has he had any more treatment to fix his face asked Sharon

No he hasent the last surgery he had went horribly wrong sure and totally destroyed his face so doubt they can fix it poor guy but no I never got to see Kyle his mom said that he's not up to seeing anyone yet and he's sick again with a chest infection so I dunno when he will be fit to see anyone sighed Stan now heading upstairs

Stan glanced over at Kyle's house again thinking that he could see the Curtians move and he thought he'd seen a figure with red curls behind them

Oh Kyle dear sweet poor Kyle why won't you see me we were once so close and I felt that you were my world maybe I did love you but was too shy to tell you and being with you made me so happy now the way you act you may as well live on the other side of the planet God I miss you so damn much and yet you turn me away not wanting me I so wish I could teleport my thoughts I to your mind then you would let me come over and I can hold you feel the warmth of your body in my arms the softness of your hair against my cheek hear your sweet voice again God when Apple destroyed you they also destroyed me they took away my beautiful best friend Stan thought as he glanced over at Kyle's window as he was sure that the lonely figure by the Curtians was him

Stan's thoughts were suddenly cut off by a ringing of his phone and the name Kenny calling flashed up on the screen

Hey their dude what's up said Stan in a cheery voice

Hey Stan not a lot really board stupid here the place is really quiet I'm not used to it no more screaming or shouting or plates or cups being smashed off the wall oh and we got our electricity back on and we have hot water now at long last as we can pay some of the bills as dad isn't around to drink all the money but fuck dude. Mom is stoned out her brain here talk about the Walking dead she's worse than some of those Zombies in that show she's high as a fucking kite dunno what's wrong with her so I'm home alone and Karen and Kevin are gone to the trailer park they have Buster with them one of the neighbours dog to gaurd them so they'll be okay Kenny said

Wow that bad then laughrd Stan

Yeah weird thing is mom is now saying she mosses dad fuck I hate saying this but that killer did me a huge favour im glad to see the back of the asshole he was a total prick all the time said Kenny

Yeah I know but I thought your mom hated him as he abused her and you guys sad Stan

Well yeah she did I guess it's all that shit she's shooting up just now and fuck knows what she's smoking weed I think she's all giggly fuck dude she's higher than Towlie could even dream off and also she's not even cried listen to her now said Kenny holding the phone so Stan could hear Carol giggling then started singing Do you wanna build a snowman from Frozen

Sounds bad dude said stan trying not to laugh

Fuck tell me about ot and she keeps calling me cute lil Kenny wenny. Kenny said as Stan snorted hiding a laugh

Fuck it's not funny pack it in dude look can I come over to your place before she drives me nuts but if I'm not killed by the killer I risk my ass being in jail going out but fuck the rules of the curfew I need to get outta here Kenny said

Well be careful if you come here mom yelled my ass off cos I went across the road to see Kyle Stan said

Wow you went to see Kyle okay so what happend how is he is his face still fucked up asked Kenny

Dunno probelly I didn't get to see him his mom turned me away saying he's not having visitors he wasent innthe mood and he's sick with a chest infection and was sleeping but I'm sure I seen him at the window awake Stan said

Pervert you spying on him maybe trying to see him naked as hes still got a sexy ass laughed Kenny shocking Stan

No I er began Stan but Kenny cut him off

Chill dude just kiddin but yeah he's always like that I don't think we ever will see him again bet you anything he'll be locked away in that room for years to come shut up in his own world said Kenny

Well I dunno really I think that say if he did get more surgery to fix his face and if it did go okay this time he might come out and try and get his life back on track and with help return to be the same old Kyle we once knew and he could get more counciling again to help him you never know Stan said

I doubt it sure his parents took him to all the top experts after they sued Apple and they spent a fortune on getting Kyle help wast of money really if you ask me as Kyle hasent changed one bit he's only just got older and his face gotten worse and I heard that he's had more Sugery on his face than Micheal Jackson had God if I had all that money that Kyle's family spent on kyle fuck dude I'd buy a new house for mom also I'd get her a car I'd spoil the hell out of Karen get her everything she wanted even take her to Disney world give some to Kevin and I wouldn't look like this anymore I could shop in all the posh stores that Token goes to maybe we could buy a large family home in that posh privet gated community where he lives fuck it be so awesome Kenny said

Well don't think you'd get the house near Token those houses cost like a couple of million maybe one in town near me but thing is the reason why all that was spend on kyles was becouse it was Kyle's image and that was way more importent than holidays or houses or cars look ken try if you can putting yourself in Kyle's shoes how would you feel if you went through what he'd gone through going from being a very popular good looking guy that a lot of people looked up to to a horrificly scarred monster and everyone was discusted by you and wanted nothing to do with you and called you a freak or a shit eater and pease don't say that you'd just die and come back and no one would remeber but imagin if you didn't have that power and you had to spend the rest of your entire life looking like that horribly disfigured said Stan

Well I dunno really then so I guess I can't awnser that one sorry dude but I'd probelly be pretty pissed off I guess said Kenny

Yeah exactly so yup Kyle is pretty pissed off as everyone knows that the face is the first thing that a person sees and is say the most importent part of you it expresses everything and who knows maybe that's why the girls spend hours putting on their make up to look good so that pepole will look at their face Stan said

Yeah or boobies in Bebes case what a pair like water melons sniggerd Kenny in a dirty way and making Stan sigh and grip his nose at his filthy mided friend

Ha bet your gripping your nose right now laughed Kenny as if he could see Stan down the phone

Huh who me no no im not lied Stan but as I said the face is very importent so if your face is messed up like Kyle's face is well your bound to withdraw into yourself know what I mean said Stan

Yeah I do I see where your coming from but why can't Kyle not let us help him with his trauma we could easly get him through this you know be their for him all he needs to do is ask and let us get close to him again said Kenny

Yeah I know but he's just built up that protective wall around himself shutting everone out and sadly no one can get though to help him God knows I have tried so many times and I'm sure that the old Kyle that we know and love is deep down in their somewhere inside him waiting to get out and I beleive that one day we can do it get the old Kyle back said Stan

Well that's that lil chappy done more to come so enjoy


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note... Warning Stick of Truth spoilers in this chapter

Stan I don't think that Kyle wants to be our friend anymore he's done with us if he did want our help he'd have asked for it ages ago it's been like 4 years now and I hate saying this Kyle isn't gonna be part of our lives any more we may just have to forget about him and move on Kenny said sighing

Fuck Kenny have you been cheesing again OMG I can't believe that you just said that and Kyle will never forget or get used to what happened to him he has had 4 years taken off him he missed his school prom his Bar Mitzvah moving to high school lots of fun with us camping in the mountains and that and he will never get that back again his life has been destroyed Stan yelled

Oh okay okay calm down dude God scuse me sorry I even spoke wow their no need to chew my head off fuck dude Kenny said

Oh okay sorry about that dude look ken I'm just stressed out that's all and yeah I'd admit I am missing Kyle hanging out with him and also with that crazy killer on thr loose and mom being over fussy treating me if I was 6 not 16 God sake I can't even go to the toilet with out her asking where am I going Stan sighed

Lucky you God I wish my mom was a bit more caring like yours is mine is so wrapped up in her self really to care about us so I guess it's down to me and Kevin to watch out for Karen said Kenny

Yeah Karens lucky to have you both as brothers but anyway how is your mom apart from getting high just now asked Stan

Oh she's okay I guess she goes through some weird moods though sometimes she's really upset and crying and that and other times she's totally high like just now and all giggly as if she's not got a care in the world. Kevin is fine he's spending most of the time over at his girlfriends and Karen she's being bitchy just now really pissed off at the curfew she wanted to go to the mall with 3 of her friends Yestarday but the curfew wouldn't let her as it was late afternoon and too close to the curfew she wouldn't make it back in time but she had a really long bath today and has gone out with Kevin think their going to see his girlfriend Karen and her get on really well but she's not too bad Kenny saiid sighing

Thats good Stan sighed then went quiet for a bit

God I'd give anything to have the good old days back when Kyle was okay happy and carefree oh remember the time when we were kids it was the year before what happened when we all played that game stick of Truth we were all split into 2 sides I was human and Kyle was the Elf king and you dressed up as a chick in that game and ended up on different sides you switched sides or something if I can remember laughed Stan thinking back

Oh yeah I do remember that it was fun I was the Princess the fairest maiden in the land and then I went on and betrayed all your asses and claim the stick for myself saying it was mine by birthright and you pretended to kill me wait wasent that not the time that weird new kid moved in to town we let him play with us that little shit killed me at the end of the game farted on my balls Kenny laughed

Yeah after you pretended to be an evil Nazi Zombie and that really pissed Kyle off as you were doing Nazi salutes Stan said

Yeah I know and I did apologise to him later but come on dude poor Princess Kenny was on a real heavy period at the time call it PMT Kenny laughed

Dude your real crazy Stan laughed thinking back to after the game was over and the new boy left to go home flipping them all off and Kyle went over to help Kenny to his feet but yelled at him for betraying them all and called Kenny a traitor and Kenny said that he had PMT and was just not himself that day even though Kenny acted evil but the next day he was back to normal and they later had a good laugh at it

Are you okay their stan you have gone quiet asked Kenny

Huh oh yeah I'm good just thinking back to that game it was so much fun and God we took it so damn seriously too making costumes and that and you got that long blonde wig too Stan laughed

Yeah and I still have it somewhere and that dress too it's in a carrier bag shoved in my closet somewhere the dress will be way to small for me now but at the time it was so cool I thought I got the dress from the thrift store for like 2 dollars and the wig their too same price and the bow and arrow were from the dollar store the fake boobies were from a friend the crown someone gave me not sure where that came from Kenny laughed

Peas that not the crown you wore at the time you were Kyle's page in the royal court at the county fair I remember you had something on your head and so did Butters asked Stan

Yeah maybe it was not sure really we were given a shit load of stuff to keep so it could well be I dunno said Kenny

Well it looked good God I'd give anything to go back to those days we were so care free then maybe trying to outsmart the girls and Kyle was happy back then sighed Stan sadly

Yeah same here I miss the old Kyle too he was fun to be around and so cool but face it Stan I think he's gone we have lost him forever Apple have destroyed him not just his looks but his entire self being and I really hate saying this but the old Kyle that we all knew and loved is gone forever and fuck I know it hurts as it hurts me too and I was very fond of Kyle as well and he helped me a lot getting my grades up and that and also making sure I didn't go hungry so yeah Kyle was an awesome person Kenny said

Yeah I know that we were all very fond of Kyle well apart from fatass but say if we do ever get to be near him again we have to be strong for him he might not know it but he really needs us so we can't turn our backs on him said Stan wondering if he would ever get to see Kyle again let alone touch him

Look Stan I'm sure he'll be fine he's a strong guy and as for that curfew I know it's a pain in the ass but yeah I guess it's their for a reason to protect people but if you go out in a group well the killer won't strike you know safety in numbers but of your on your own and before you say it but I'm 16 mom I'll be safe even out parents are effected by the curfew unless they have a car even the really old are effected by it and who knows how long it will be in place for might end next week or next month or next year it will be in place till that killer is caught and also the cops have brought in back up and it has got world media as CBN and even the world BBC news were here ( UK news ) so this story is like Global now Kenny said

Yeah I know it's now becoming like a media circus so out of hand sighed Stan as he was not keen on his little normally quiet town getting all this attention for all the wrong reasons

Stan was still a rather shy person and he liked the peace and quiet and that was why he liked living in south park sure it maybe a crazy place at times some would call it a redneck town and it did have a lot of poverty in it but it was Stan's home and he loved the place it was the only home he knew and most of the time it was peaceful and quiet and not really much ever happened up to the incident with Apple and Kyle and for the first few weeks the media wouldn't leave Kyle alone wanting a story from the boy and his family but in the end the media forgot about it and moved on and the worlds first ever Humancentipad vanished into history till the Japanese guy sold his story 2 years later but everyone in the town had really forgotten about Kyle now moved on but before that people spoke about him in hushed whispers but though Kyle was never mentioned now Stan was sure that deep down they remembered him no doubt but now since the murders started the media returned and once again South park was thrown onto the world stage for all the wrong reasons again which really pissed Stan off big time

So who do you think the killer is then asked Kenny breaking Stan's silence

Huh oh I don't know some escaped patient from the insane asylum in Denver so many crazy people their but don't think it is any one from this town I mean who the hell would do that everyone knows everyone here so it's got to be an outsider that's for sure why what do you think asked Stan

I dunno really yeah but I think your right began Kenny but he got cut off by a loud bang and giggling oh fuck was all Kenny said

Kenny are you okay their dude asked stan worried about his friend

Yeah hold on a moment be right back said Kenny and Stan could hear Kenny talking to his mom in the background. Who was giggling like crazy and calling him cute little Kenny wenny

Dude I so have to go i will call you back later my moms so high she fell over she's okay but can't get up she's stoned out her mind Kenny said before hanging up

Okay dude take care I'll catch you later said Stan ending the call and sighing as he glanced over at Kyle's window again but seen nothing

Stan is everything okay your very quiet asked Sharon a little later as Stan was really quiet

Huh oh yeah I'm fine mom just a bit board that's all don't mind me wish I could go and see Kenny like I used to but with these damn rules and curfew well ...oh I give up sighed Stan shrugging

Aww I know sweetie but it's only till that killer is caught and it won't be for long I'm sure Sharon said as shell came in at that moment also fed up looking

Im home mom she called hey when's tea I'm starving

Soon as your dad gets back he's a bit late so I hope he's okay Sharon said worrying

Is he in his car asked Stan

Yes he is Sharon replied

Well then he should be fine maybe he just got held up at work that's all try not to worry mom dads not stupid Stan said

But it was a further hour before Randy got safely home so tea was very late that night but least he was safe

God what a day the place is crawling in cops they found a further 4 more bodies 2 behind the stores in town one by Starks pond one on outskirts of town near the bus station who they are dunno yet but all were found like the others you know cut up and mutilated so they closed off a lot of the roads and that's why I'm late now I'm starving i could eat a horse Randy said

Well we all waited till you were home before we ate so the meal is nice and hot said Sharon getting the dinner ready

Mmm sounds good oh and also I might watch a bit of the food channel later and get some more ideas for my next menus said Randy smiling

God your still not watching that crappy food porn I thought you'd stopped that years ago Stan said glaring at his dad

No no and if it was not for those channels well you wouldn't be trying my latest delicious creations and admit it Stan you did say that you liked them Randy said with a mouth full of food and pointing his fork at the boy

Well yeah I guess but dad I'm not going through all that again and don't bother trying to get a job in the school cafeteria as their not hiring said Stan thinking back to when his dad turned up in their old school cafeteria as the chef and kept everyone waiting to eat as he fancied himself as a Gordon Ramsey that was like the worst and most embaracing day of Stan's life and Cartman ripped on him for weeks to come till Kyle threatened to break his nose and he grabbed Cartman making a fist in his face till Cartman agreed to leave Stan alone

That thought dragged Stan back to Kyle again about the fun they once had as kids and the odd argument too as Kyle sometimes lost his temper with Stan as well but Stan missed Kyle and he thought that everyone had moved on now and had forgot about Kyle as the way they spoke about him it was as if the boy had died but Stan had not forgot about him he'd never forget about his dear friend even if Kyle wanted nothing to do with him now he was always on stan's mind and also being able to see Kyle's house from his window made things worse he was so near and yet so far but Stan wanted to stay in that room and often dreamt of Kyle being in his arms but that was all it was a dream

Well that's that chappy done more to come soon so stay tuned and enjoy that food porn episode was funny even though it focused around Randy and Sharon made me laugh and Cartman was a classic in it


	14. Chapter 14

Despite everything that was happening in the town the school reopened again on the Monday and everyone tried to get back to some sort of normal but their was empty seats in the class Butters Craig Tweek and also Bebe and Wendys seats were empty as they had gone missing now and 3 other kids 2 had been killed one was at home with a cold and everyone was scared and Stan was very worried also he worried about Wendy too as she was his on off girlfriend and Wendy and Bebe were last seen heading over to Kyle's place but as ushal Kyle's parents said that they hadent seen the girls and they had left as Kyle wasent up to having visitors same old story so to say but Stan didn't see them leave the house or maybe he'd left the room when they left but Cartman now began to have his own ideas of who the killer was and though no one believed him they had no idea that Cartman had hit upone the truth

I bet it's that filthy shit eater he's taking his revenge on the town cos we all bullied him sick fucker said Cartman

Oh for fuck sake cartman don't be so stupid Kyle wouldn't harm anyone and we all know that he never leaves his room he's shut himself off from the world isolated in a world of his own now and these murders have been taking place all over town which would mean him leaving the safety of his room which is his comfort zone and leaving the house and going out in public and risk people seeing his face something Kyle would never do he hardly gets out of bed I heard so stop talking out your ass Cartman said Stan defending Kyle again

Yeah but the murders have been taking place at night and a dim light wouldn't show up his fucked up face and how do you know that he is always in his room are you spying on him trying to see his fucked up face and ass does his scars turn you on them have you a sick fetish for people with bad scars began Cartman but suddenly Kenny slammed Cartman aganst the locker threatening him

Look you fat piece of shit get it through your tiny stupid brain Kyle isn't the fucking killer okay so shut the fuck up and leave him alone or I'll fucking ram your teeth down your throat and anyway I dunno I heard a rumour that Trent Boyett is out again so it could be him said Kenny making Stan and Cartman panic

T Trent Boyett of fuck no way dude he's after our blood for what we did to him last time he got out we were like 10 at the time that is one fucked up guy Christ it could be that guy said Stan terrified

Wait a second Craig and Tweek had nothing to do with him and neather did Bebe or Wendy nor the adults it's just us that is in danger from him so I don't think he'd go after anyone else said Stan again

Well I dunno look im just saying that okay and if he was out I'm sure we'd have heard more by now but thinking about it the killer could be anyone really might even be you fatass taunted Stan glaring at Cartman

What me no fucking way you stupid fag began Cartman ready to insult Stan

No it's defently not Cartman cos he's to fat and lazy and a crappy fighter look how he tried to get out of fighting Wendy but she went on to serve him his fat ass on a plate and the killer must be a fit person as they can walk miles it's defently an adult Kenny said

Yeah I think that too oh and also another time Cartman tried to get out a fight with Kyle Kyle claimed him after school he'd get him by the basketball courts and Cartman knew that Kyle would beat the shit out him as he was a good fighter so Cartman chicken out and bribed some other kids to beat up Kyle and they were older than him they beat the shit outta poor Kyle and he was off for like 3 weeks Stan said

I told you all I had a dentist appointment that day so I didn't chicken out I could take that beanpole on any day Cartman yelled as the bell went so everyone headed for the next class

As ushal the class was very busy and everyone chatted or yelled as normal all at once making a lot of noise

Okay okay guys everyone all settle down now everyone all quiten down as I have some relly importent news for you all the teacher yelled as everyone quitend down

Okay now as you know that their is police everywhere and they may want to talk to you later but as you know that Sevrel more bodies have been found the teacher said as a gasp went around the room

First body was that of a Homless man and his little dog they were found outside the mall begging we think the 2nd person is unknown the 3rd person was found at the bus station you may have known the boy once a Trent Boyett the teacher said

OMG Trent Boyett is dead Stan gasped

He was found with his skull smashed and cut open like the others the teacher said shocking everyone

And the final body found recently was Mr Stotch the teacher said getting more gasps

Fuck Butter's dad omg Kenny gasped

Mrs Knight has their been any news about Tweek Craig Wendy or Bebe asked Stan

No Stan their still missing but the police are looking for them the teacher said

God I really hope their okay that Bebe is not sex on legs and her Boobies like car air cusions said Kenny as he kind of had the hots for Bebe

Im telling you guys it's Kyle that's the killer dumb shit eating Jew Cartman mutterd as Kenny was going to attack him but Stan grabbed him by the arm pulling him down again

Kenny calm down he's not worth it and not in class we can deal with him later after school said Stan playing peace maker once again

Kenny McCormick is their a problem young man asked the teacher looking over at the 3 boys

Er no miss were all fine here it's just Cartman being a pain as ushal that's all but we're all fine here Kenny said and glaring at Cartman muttering I'll get you later fatass but Kenny never did he forgot about it

But later at break time before lunch Stan was in the bathroom washing his hands and getting ready for lunch and feeling fed up he looked at himself in the mirror and seen how tierd he looked as he really hadent slept properly since all this carry on started and also he worried constantly about Kyle and now with the girls missing made it worse as Stan still had feelings for Wendy

Stan threw cold water on his face and gave his hair a quick comb and smartened himself up a bit he seen Kenny come in to use the bathroom but the boys didn't talk at first

Hey are you okay in their said Stan breaking the silence as he heard Kenny making a noise as if he was pushing

Yeah I'm okay don't mind me in here just giving Mr Hankey a new addition to his family. Otherwise taking a dump that's all laughed Kenny making Stan roll his eyes a bit as Kenny had a toilet mouth

Oh okay then don't forget a curtsy flush Stan yelled making Kenny laugh as he went to dry his hands

Kenny wonderd if their was anything wrong with Stan as he normally laughed at Kenny's toilet jokes and also Kenny let out a loud stinky fart but Stan didn't say anything

Hey who's dropping bombs in their cut it out that stinks yelled a boy who they knew from 2 years below them who was also in the cubical 4 doors along from kenny

Er no one yelled Kenny as he flushed the toilet and came out to wash his hands

God sake I can't even take a shit in peace it's like being back home with Karen banging on the door yelling cover up the noise with a flush and open the window bet she got that from Butters he used to go on about curtesy flushing infact he started it Kenny half laughed but got no response

Hey Stan are you sure your okay your real quiet what's up wanna talk tell old Kenny here said Kenny as he now combed his own hair with his fingers and sighing fuck I need a trim if my hair gets any longer it will look like Justin Beibers first style fuck said Kenny as Stan glanced at him

Na don't think so yours is longer at the back Stan said looking at kenny's hair

Oh okay thank God I hate that little prick but what's up Stan this isn't like you to be so quiet said Kenny

Oh nothing really I'm fine just stuff maybe oh I dunno maybe you wouldn't understand Stan said

Try me is your dad being an asshole again or something else asked Kenny

Oh isn't he always and he's back on the food porn channels and mom is cracking up with him and she's not got that shake weight thing to take her mind off things but it's not that really I can deal with my crazy dad he's harmless really and moms fine just over fussy about me and Shelly well it might sound weird her and I are getting along much better now the other night we sat and watched TV together and chatted and it was nice as as kids we'd be trying to kill each other guess were grown up now ut we still do have our fall outs and that but what siblings don't fight well apart from you and Karen said Stan

Oh Karen has her moments and when she has her PMT I wanna hide but we haven't argued in ages really and I sometimes have arguments with Kevin too do your not the only one to argue with your sibling Kenny said as he glanced at the other boy coming out the toilet to wash his hands

Kenny and Stan watched the boy but said nothing but when he left the bathroom he mutterd Gay fags which shocked Kenny and Stan

OMG that little shit what a damn cheek he has said a shocked Stan

Oh fuck him ignore him he's not worth it but why are you so stressed Stan iv never seen you like this before in all the years I have known you you really need to chill out a bit dude said Kenny

I am chilled out oh I dunno really I guess it's all this carry on with Kyle and now the girls going missing and all the murders and the bad attention that the town is getting I hate it said Stan sighing

Yeah I know where your coming from dude and it's making me edgy too Kenny said

But dude your so chilled out and laid back and you just lost your dad and your acting if nothing had happend said Stan shocked a bit

Well reason is Stan and this may seem heartless so I apologize in advance so don't get mad at me okay I don't really care I won't miss him he treated me like shit all my life and also he wanted mom to abort me and if it wasent for mom standing up to him well I wouldn't be here talking to you I'd be in the hospital incinerater look I'd rather not think about it Kenny said with a shrug

Dude I'm so sorry said Stan placing a hand on kenny's shoulder

Hey look it's no big deal so now you know why I'm not caring if he's dead the killer has done me a huge favour and really I'd like to shake their hand and thank them as dad can't hurt us anymore and were no longer living on fear of dad's belt on our asses Kenny said shocking Stan

Stan knew that Kenny was being abused at home as he often seen Kenny coming into school injured but was shocked at how normal Kenny acted about it

Hey cheer up come on let's go get lunch before fatass eats it all and even if he's on a diet or not hell bully the younget kids into handing over their lunch so we will need to keep an eye on him oh and Stan try and cheer up about Kyle I'm sure that he'll be fine Kenny said pulling his friend into a half hug as Stan nodded and the boys went for lunch and Kenny was right Cartman was picking on the younger kids trying to get their lunch till Kenny grabbed Cartman and dragged him over to their table and despite being cursed out at by Cartman which Kenny and Stan expected really

Thankfully the rest of that day passed quietly really and even though the kids still spoke of the murders and like everyone else wonderd who the killer was the adults tried to stop them as some of the younger kids were getting scared but really everyone all knew that theird be no point in pretending that this wasent happaning as it was and it was very very scary as anyone could be killed next

Well that's that chappy done next one very soon so enjoy


	15. Chapter 15

Later that day Kenny went round to Stan's house to study and use hos PC as he still hadent gotten one yet as his dad sold his last year so Kenny needed Internet acces for his homework so they were now upstairs in Stan's room and Karen was happy down stairs doing her homework in the lounge as their mom Carol was working late that day and would get a lift home later and would pick Kenny and Karen up as it be very late but she did say that she might leave it to the morning depends on the time meaning Kenny could sleep over

Well this sure takes you back to when we were kids the old sleepovers you me Kyle and sometimes Cartman if he behaved those were the good old days said Stan lying onnthe bed

Yeah we'd eat KFC have the suger free Pepsi so that Kyle could drink it and watch back to back Terrance and Phillip or play games yeah it does seem like only Yestarday and then at some point in the evening Kyle and fatass would end up fighting and the ushal jokes of fatass or Honny Boo Boo jokes Vs the ginger Jersey Jew jokes and when Kyle would hit Catman bearly touching him a light slap Cartman would go running home crying God he was such a big baby dumb ass laughed Kenny

I know oh God I used to love it when Kyle went all badass Jersey boy on him so yeah that was really funny I remeber that well sighed Stan before going quiet again and glancing out the window over to Kyle's who's Curtians were tightly shut

Stan if you keep watching him it won't help nor does it help your room being directly across from his it was fine when you were friends when you used to wave to each other maybe it be better if you moved rooms so you wouldn't have to see his window why not swop with Shelly she might now as you both get on better now said Kenny as Stan shook his head

No she won't and I can't I want this room and you never know Kyle may come back to us again I want to be here for him began Stan but Kenny cut him off

Yeah I know that but thing is Stan and this may sound harsh but I don't mean it but sad truth is Kyle wants no more to do with us otherwise he'd accepted our he a long time ago maybe it's time to move on that's not the sweet loving warm friendly funny Kyle we all knew and loved over their I don't know who that is and terrible truth is I think our Kule is gone said Kenny putting his arm around Stan and leaning aganst his shoulder

I know ken I know buy I can't forget him I'll never forget what he's been through his pain and suffering and seeing him their being humiliated on that best buys stage semi naked by that bastard Steve Jobs and their were tears in his eyes and that Cartman omg that will live with me to the day I die and i couldnt even hug him sobbed Stan

I know. I know shhhh their I was their too behind you and I seen him and his suffering too and that memory will haunt me said Kenny giving Stan a hug

Stan awnser me one question I know that you love Wendy and that but do you also love Kyle too asked Kenny looking at his quiet friend

Stan remained quiet for a few moments and then eventually nodded.

Yeah I do I guess iv got feelings for him and guess its love I developed them years ago maybe since kindergarten he was so beautiful I'd never seen anything like him and over the years they got stronger I guess it just happend and I never got round to telling him well apart from the time he was working on that Burger stand of Cartmans but he thought I was crazy and pushed me off but I so wanted to tell him how much I loved him for years I was too shy now I have lost my chance with all that happend to him and now Kyle won't even let me touch him or sit next to him let alone hold or kiss him God knows I have tried so damn hard Kenny it's just not fair why did Kyle have to suffer why not Cartman Kyle is a really good guy the best infact kind caring warm loving so sweet he didn't deseirve this why couldn't it have been Cartman I don't give a shit about him why God why was it a sick joke cos Kyle is Jewish wept Stan as he felt himself being pulled into Kenny's arms

I know I know shhh shhh it's okay whisperd Kenny giving Stan a kiss on the forhead as Stan sobbed into his chest

Life is so crule at times why do all the mean people get off Scott free and the good people like Kyle have to suffer said Stan

I dunno wish I did sometimes I have asked that too Kenny sighed

Omg you mean your grandparents as they were really good and died tragicly said Stan as Kenny nodded

Well yeah if you want to say that only people that showed kevin me and Karen proper love sure mom loves us when she's not drunk or high when she's like that she just passes out and forgets about us but I really do miss nan and papa Karen dosent really remeber them much she was too little but Kevin and I do and they were the only 2 people that really cared for us they got us descent clothes bought us toys and fed us when they died I felt my world ended cos when things got bad between mom and dad they took us kids to give our parents a break you know said Kenny as Stan nodded

Yes I do I remeber them too lovely old couple sighed Stan leaning against Kenny

Oh why does things that were so nice have to change why can't things stay the way they are sighed Stan

Cos they do that's life for you and sometimes life sucks Kenny added kissing Stan's forhead then both boys paused for a second looking at eachother

God I could easly take you right now mutters Kenny stroking the dark silky bangs out of Stans eyes and suprisingly Stan leaned foward and kissed Kenny

Soon Kenny and Stan lay back on the bed and started kissing and Stan winced a little as Kenny slipped his had down stan's pants feeling his hardend cock

Oh god Kenny sighed Stan as he started to cum all over Kenny's hand

As Kenny sighed now licking stan's neck tasting the sweat and some stray strands of his hair that was near his neck

God your good for a beginner Kenny sighed in delight

Hmmm I could do better I think drop your pants Stan said as he got off the bed

Kenny obayed and sat on the edge of the bed as he knew what was going to happen next as Stan pushed his legs apart and started sucking on Kenny's harded cock giving him a blow job

Kenny moaned in delight throwing hos head back

Oh fuck yes Stan yes and I thought you were shy the blond laughed a bit

I am this is my first time with a guy said Stan now getting up to take in some air

Okay then I beleive you so want me to try something then asked Kenny

Sure what is it Stan asked

Okay is their any Lub Gel in the house asked Kenny as Stan shrugged

Dunno doubt it as mom and dad don't do sex now their too old Stan said

Well yeah true ewwoo discusting the thought of old people doing it yuck but don't worry then about Lub cos Kenny to the rescue look what I have smilled Kenny pulling out a tube of Lub from his inside jacket pocket and grinning

Where did you get that wow asked Stan grinning

Shh I stole it from the pharmests at the mall got it the other day Kenny laughed as he opend up the Lub and started smearing it on his cock

Okay Stan bend over Kenny said as Stan bent over onto all fours

Now this might be a bit cold but don't worry Kenny said as he put a bit of Lub on Stans ass

Hey that's freezing said Stan as he felt kenny's finger work up his back passage

Its okay now don't fart on me now I'm going in Kenny grinned easly

Stan yelped a bit as he felt Kenny enter him

God your so tight and it feels really cool sais Kenny

Well don't get stuck up their fuck tats all we need Stan said

Yeah it take a lot of explaining if we got caught but of god you feel wonderful said Kenny

The boys fucked for about 10 miniutes and Kenny then pulled out and they went back to kissing and fondling

God your so good Stan id love to do it again with you Kenny smilled kissing Stan's nose

Sure it was good Stan sais returning the kiss

A bit later after more kissing and fondling Stan eventually stood up due to cramp in his legs and he desided to walk around to get the blood flowing again so he went over to the foot of his bed and glanced out the window and looked over at Kyle's place where he thought he'd seen Kyle at the window through slightly open Curtians then he pulled them closed and put his light on

Is everything okay their Stan asked Kenny now kneeling on the bed and also looking out the window next to Stan and placed his head on stan's naked chest

Yeah I'm fine I thought I seen Kyle at the window that's all but guess I was wrong sighed Stan as he kissed Kenny on his shoulder and played with the ends of Kenny's hair unaware that they were being watched too

Indeed Kyle was at the window and he was watching everything as Stan had his light on and he had seen Stan and Kenny at the window and both had bare chests so that could only mean one thing in Kyle's mind

Those fucking assholes they have been screwing eachother damn male whores and I thought that I was ment to be Stan's super best friend not fucking Kenny McCormick he would fuck anything that moved that filthy bastard and Stan was quick to replace me so much for loyalty he's far to quick to change his affections if he really cared for me he would never look at another boy and fucking Mccormic of all pepole that fucking poor little fithy asshole and I bet he's crawling with sexual diseases too he's a well known male whore the way he spreads himself around well I will make them both suffer and everyone in this crappy town they will regret insulting me I won't rest untill their all dead said Kyle to himself closing the Curtians

Something had really snapped inside Kyle since what had happend to him and now he felt that every single person in the entire town had turned against him they were scared and discusted by him and spoke about him calling him names to them he was a grotesque freak that ate shit and should have been killed or locked away for the safety of the public as he wasent fit to be in public and Kyle took all this personally and now he was out for revenge and he didn't care who he'd kill to him everyone was out to get him and he'd make everyone suffer as he sufferd and with this new personality change that made Kyle into an evil dangerous killer and the old Kyle would never return

Kenny went onto spend the night at Stan's place and in the morning he went home with Karen as Randy dropped them off at their house on his way to work and to Kenny and Karen's suprise carol had made a lovely hot cooked breakfast so both were delighted by that

School was boring that day as ushal and no more was said about the killings or the missing studients but Cartman and Kenny almost came to blows in the cafeteria over a lunch tray Cartman tried to steal Kenny's Lunch tray as Kenny had a lot of lovely food on it becouse since his dads death carol could now afford to give Kenny some money to get a decent lunch and Cartman tried to steal a chocolate bar off Kenny's tray but Kenny fought for the chocolate but apart from that drama everything else was okay

After school as ushal everyone all got off the bus and walked in a group again safty in numbers and again Kenny and Karen were going to Stan's place as their mom was at work and they were happy with the new arrangement

Hey Cartman isn't it a bit late for thr UPS man to be delivering packages said Kenny seeing to a UPS van parked in Cartman's driveway and making the fat boy blush scarlet

Er I erm Cartman began trying to make up some excuse and looking at the others who were grinning

Hey maybe the guys delivering more than packages if you know what I mean sniggerd Kenny nudging Stan who grinned before slapping Cartman on the back and laughing

You poor piece of crap my moms not doing anything and I know what your thinking McCormick you filthy mided pervert Cartman began but got cut off

Oh chill will you I never said I was thinking about anything Fod sake why do you guys always think that I have sex on my mind 24/7 as the group walked on leaving Cartman at his house

Anyway catch you later dude stay safe said Stan patting Cartman on the back as he with Kenny Karen and 4 other boys walked to their houses

Yeah what ever see you tomorrow assholes yelled Cartman flipping everyone off when everyone's back was turned then he headed up the path to his own house

Mom I'm home what's for dinner and have we for company I'm starving Cartman yelled as he went to get his door key and to his suprise the door was already open

Fucks sake what the hell has that damn UPS man forgot to lock the door damn asshole Cartman thought going into the house planning to kick the man out after screaming at him but as Cartman was hungry that would have to wait

MAAAAAAM I'm hungry iv had a hard day at school where the hell is my dinner Cartman yelled heading in to the kitchen and to his shock the table wasent even set like it ushally was and their was nothing cooking

Goddamn it MAAAAAAAAAAAAAM MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM why isn't my dinner ready screamed Cartman in a rage as he left the kitchen and stomped up stairs ready to throw the world's biggest tantrum in his entire 16 years Cartman was never made wait for his dinner that's how he was an overweight spoilt brat so he stormed upstairs in a foul mood but he did notice it was very quiet as his mom would ushally be screaming out and moaning if she had male guests over and also as he approached her door he thought he'd seen blood on the landing carpet was mom still on her period at her age

Then he noticed blood on the door but that could still mean 2 things really his mom was still having a period or she was hurt maybe doing something she shouldn't be doing so Cartman knocked on the door and yelled Maaaam but got no awnser so he desided to go in and see what was going on and that's when he got the biggest shock of his life

His mom and the UPS man were both naked on the bed and blood everywhere and their bodies slashed open the same injuries as the other victims had and their faces slashed in the same way as Kyle's scars

Before Cartman could scream he stumbled back a bit on shock unable to take in at what he was seeing and fell aganst something soft but firm too like a person that he didn't hear coming up the stairs

Hello their Cartman said a very familler voice sounding a little muffled and the voice made Cartman turn round and gasp in shock

Well that's that lil chappy done wonder what will happen lol I'm having fun with evil Kyle here so stay tuned and enjoy next chappy up very soon yey


	16. Chapter 16

You fucking ginger jersey shit eating freaky Jewboy you killed my mom you fucking bastard why screamed Cartman struggling in Kyle's grip and kicking the redhead a few times but Kyle didn't bother

She wronged me and she must pay Kyle said camly as he tightend his grip on Cartman

Let go of me you shit eater and you fucking owe me big time Cartman yelled and in the struggle he pulled down Kyle's scarf revealing his horrificly scarred face

Fuck sake gasped Cartman in shock and as Cartman lost consintration for a few seconds Kyle grabbed Cartman by the hair and smashed his head off a wall dazing him then quickly he stabbed Cartman killing the boy and went about mutilating him like the others

Foolish fat bastard mutterd Kyle and he was also pleased with himself that he got one of his main targets but he would get Stan and Kenny next

A little later Stan and Kenny were in the lounge watching tv with Sharon and Karen and Randy was looking out the window when suddenly they all heard sirins and the room lit up blue and red

Whats going on our their dad asked Stan looking at his dad

Dunno really a lot of cops I think and they seem to be heading towards the Cartman house dunno I can't really see much said Randy

Cartman we seen him not that long ago like a couple of hours ago we were teasing him about the UPS man being at his house as we seen the van parked innthe driveway maybe his moms back on the drugs again she used to use drugs a while ago my mom. Told me they had the same dealer some guy that lives in the trailer park said Kenny

I dunno son but ther seems to be a lot going on but who knows yeah maybe it is a drugs raid god you can't beat a good Drugs raid that's gonna be fun to watch Randy said

Randy Marsh will you come away from that window God you must be the noisiest neighbour in this entire street you'll get a name about yourself yelled Sharon looking over at Randy who only shrugged and sat back down again glancing at a giggling Kenny and Karen

It was only an hour later when Shelly cams back in after being dropped off by her friends that everyone all learned the gristly truth

What omg Cartmans dead no way he can't be wow so was it the killer that got to them asked Stan

Dunno all I do know was when we were driving down this street I seen 3 body bags coming out the house and loaded into a van and those forensic guys are everywhere and the cops have cordend off the place and 3 other bodies were found near the mall their all saying its the killer as they were all found carved up like the others said Shelly

Wow fuck me er sorry for swearing said Kenny

Well Cartman could be an asshole at times but even he didn't deseirve that God sake that's barbaric said Stan shocked

Any news on if they found the 2 girls from our Class Bebe and Wendy asked kenny

Still missing both of them far as I know but the cops are looking for them said Shelly

That's it I don't care what the school says I think we should keep Stan off till this killer is caught its not safe out their and far to dangerous for him to go outside Sharon said

Mom I'll be fine please if I'm in a group I'll be safe but if I'm stuck at home I'll get board silly I want to go to school and mom I'm 16 not 6 anymore so please don't keep me off Stan said

PIE know that but I can't help feeling like that but oh God if anything happend to you I'd never forgive myself your always my preciouse little baby boy said Sharon petting Stan's hair and making him blush scarlet whist Kenny giggled and Karen said aww so cute

Mom please was all Stan managed to say before breaking free of his moms grip and heading upstairs with Kenny to watch some tv and this time stanndidnt even bother glancing over at Kyle's house

Meanwhile Kyle had cleaned the knife of blood it was the very same knife he had armed himself with when he planned to kill the queer eye guys during the metrosexual craze it was a very large kitchen knife and also he had a smaller razor sharp knife too

Next day at school their was an Emergancy essembly also Dtan and Kenny noticed that Annie and another boy and to their horror now Clyde was missing along with Cartman and their music teacher and Maths teacher were gone too and some of the staff looked very upset

Wonder what's going on we all know that Cartman is dead and that 3 others were killed by the mall Kenny whispered as Stan shrugged

Everyone will you please quieten down now sadly we are all gathered here for very urgent news and I am afraid that it isn't very good the teacher yelled as everyone all went quiet and a few kids saying shhh was heard

Okay thank you now unfortunately we are here for a very sad reason Several of our students were bruitly murderd we lost 2 valued staff members also a woman some of you may know as a Principle Victoria she was killed at the Mall along with a girl called Henrietta and a boy called Michael they were Goths and a homeless man along with Annie Clyde a Scott and Eric and also Eric's mother was killed and a guest she had round the teacher said sadly

I bet that they were screwing when they died fuck what a way to go Kenny said but Stan shhhed him as the teacher was still talking

Now the police will all be wanting to talk to you no doubt as you knew these people and you may hold some clues the teacher said

Fuck cops I hate them sighed Kenny and also you know something with no Cartman around life is gonna be dull now and I thought I'd never admit that Cartman was funny I'm gonna miss him Kenny sighed

Yeah same here I guess God wait till Kyle hears about this one he's gonna be shocked I bet I know that they had their differences and that sometimes but they did get on sometimes stan said as Kenny nodded

Somehow I have to see Kyle and warn him about the killer he's so vulnerable just now poor guy Stan said

Well all I can say is good luck their dude Kyle has shut everyone off and going into his own world fraid that's why I gave up on him long ago yet no harm to the guy I still kinda like him Kenny said

Yeah I know I know and I'll try and see him this weekend and I have already seen his face and it was not really that bad iv seen worse in horror movies said Stan

Yeah but that was like before the surgery he had went wrong have you seen. Him since then asked Kenny as Stan shook his head

No but I don't think it will be that bad really maybe the wounds and that are just discoloured and where the stitches were are a bit worse but we do know that they gave him new teeth and repaired his lips making new ones so he kinda looks normal now I think but what his face looks like now well I dunno last time I seen him he had a scarf around his face up to his nose and he didn't speak so I don't imagine that he has changed that much really why you wanna come too he might enjoy the extra company said Stan smiling at the blond

Na your okay their dude think I'll pass on that and anyway think I might be busy at the weekend maybe another time I'll visit okay but tell Kyle I say hi said Kenny smiling

Truth was that Kenny never wanted to see Kyle again as he was so shocked by him the last time Stan had dragged him and Butters to the hospital visit Kyle and Kenny had seen a lot of horrific injuries in his day but he had never seen anything as bad as Kyle's face so he and Butters made up some dumb excuse and left and never went back again and then Kenny avoided Kyle like the plauge only Stan stuck by his redheaded friend and still stood by him hoping that the old Kyle would come back to him as he still cared about Kyle deeply even though he never said anything to the boy and he so wanted Kyle to be normal again but Kenny doubted if he ever would and had given up on him

But despite being close to Kyle Stan had now got closer to Kenny now something that just happened and he could always count on Kenny to be their for him

Okay sure Kenny was the town's number one pervert and would love to boast about his huge porn collection of over 1000 magazines 50 sex books 35 calendars about 150 DVDs 3 large boxes full of sex toys and 4 blow up sex dolls and a realistic silicone sex doll that was like a real woman and worth a fortune Kenny got it 3 years ago when helping clear a house but despite all this the boy had a heart of gold but kenny had now given up on Kyle he did try over and over with him but now he thought what's the point something inside Kyle died and though Kenny avoided Kyle now he never forget the kindness of the old Kyle he knew and loved the Kyle that looked out for him bringing him extra food. Looking out for him letting him bath at his house but that kyle was gone to be replaced by a stranger and Kenny didn't like the new Kyle so no longer wanted to see him so their would. be no point in forcing him. and even Stan knew that

At school everyone was all talking about the killer and also Stan seen Kenny talk to a group if boys that they didn't really know but they had seen them before and knew they attended the school but it was what Kenny was saying that really shocked Stan made him see red even

Well that's that chappy done sorry to all Cartman fans but I'd planned to kill him off really From the beginning was gonna make him the first victim but changed my mind more to come soon and who will be next lol


	17. Chapter 17

I'm not saying that it is him now so don't acuse me of that but come on you guys let's face it their is a hell of a lot of evidance piling up against Kyle that says he is the killer since that Sugery went wrong not the killings started happening around that time too since Kyle's face got fucked up and the victims all seem to have identical injuries to where he was injured so yeah their is a huge chance it could be Kyle maybe Cartman was right after all and you do hear of people getting really badly hurt then going insane and becoming evil even harming their former friends so that could have easly happend to Kyle so yup their is a chance that Kyle is our killer Kenny said

Wow dude I never thought of that so Ken does Stan know that the killer might be Kyle and say if it is him how the hell can we proove it he needs to be locked away one of the boys siad

Yeah or dare I say a leathel injection no one is safe with him on the loose and if it is him well he is no friend of mine but nope Stan still right up Kyle's stitched up scabby asshole and still hopes that he can get him through this and won't give up on him he's crazy and blinded by that freak but come on let's face it guys Kyle is beyond anyone's help now he's so fucked up he's totally flipped so yeah I think their is a huge chance that he's our killer his mind is so screwed and Cartman uses to think that too and now I think that he was right after all come on after what Kyle went through cut and carved up forced to eat shit that be enough to push any sane person over the edge I honestly thought that Kyle would end up locked away loopy in an insane asylum not ending up a mass murder and God only knows what his face looks like but I'll tell you guys something I don't think that Kyle's face is the only fucked up thing around here he is too Kenny said

Yeah that's true I never really liked Kyle anyway he was a bitchy know it all smartass and he thought he was a fucking child geniuse or something little prick he was the boy said

Yeah Kyle could be a bitchy know it all smartass and fuck sake he was worse than his mom at times talk about morels do this don't do that and fuck sake what a temper you had to tiptoe round him at times but at other times I do admit he was okay he kinda looked out for me and sure he didn't deseirve what happend to him but since that fuck sake his parents became as rich as Token's parents when they sued Apple and they blew every last cent on getting him help but didn't work they may as well burned that money as it didn't help dumb asshole got worse and all thise stay back don't touch me crap fucking little pussy he is Kenny said

Stan had heard everything and couldn't beleive e what he'd just heard Kenny insulting Kyle like that

You fucking little asshole screamed Stan before running off close to tears and it was very rare for Stan to swear he only swore when he was really mad

Oops one of the boys said glancing at Stan run off close to tears

Aww fuck it damn Stan no come back please hold up a second yelled Kenny chasing after Stan as he ran down the corridor

You fucking traitor how could you how fucking could you talk about Kyle like that he's your friend and he's defiantly not the damn killer okay what the fuck gave you that idea Cartman God I'd never talk ill of the dead but he's a fat lier Kyle would never harm anyone unless he was provoked and he's far too scared to go outside so get it through your thick skull Kyle isn't the fucking killer Stan screamed

Stan look please listen to me began Kenny but he got cut off by the other boy

No McCormick you listen to me how could you how could you even think such things let alone even saying them your sick and OMG calling poor Kyle an asshole when he is not here to defend himself I I just don't believe that I just heard that and what you said about him fuck sake Kyle cared about you he brought you food so you wouldn't go hungry let you shower at his house so you'd be clean and smell nice and saved your ass from being kicked out of school by getting your grades up Kyle helped you a lot and you say this about him how fucking dare you say that about Kyle Stan screamed

Look Stan I'm not saying anything and I was not really accusing Kyle of anything I was saying that but really I'm not sure if Kyle is the killer or not and course I remember the really good times and the fun we all had as kids those memories are very precious to me and fuck I know he did a lot of things for me too and I'm so great full to him for that but lets face it Stan he's been to hell and back and through shit we can't begin to imagine and it may have fucked him up pretty bad and I'm not talking about the scars on his face now I dunno about you dude but it's very obvious that all that counselling that he got well it didn't work and the trauma was way too much and pushed him over the edge and I thought that I'd never have to say this dude but I'm sorry the old Kyle is dead Apple killed him and if the new Kyle is the killer well it be better fro him and everyone if he was locked away and they'll go easy on him and he won't get the death penalty he needs to be in an asylum Kenny began but got cut off

So so your saying that the killer is him that Kyle is running around the town late at night killing everyone for revenge Stan said as a tear rolled down his cheek

Look calm down will you Stan Kyle might not be the killer but the injuries that the victims had are identical to the ones Kyle has and it can be the other two who were in the Humancentipad with him the girl died and the guy he's in Japan and his face was. not carved up like Kyle's face was and the way that Kyle has been acting will God knows what is going on in his mind he's fucked up that's the harsh truth and I'm sorry Stan but Kyle is dead now well the Kyle we once knew and loved fuck knows what that monster in his place is it may look like Kyle but it defiantly isn't him Kenny began but was cut off again

No your wrong Kenny your so fucking wrong Kyle is not the killer I know Kyle too well and he'd never ham a fly I'm telling you Kenny Kyle would never ever do that go around killing sure he's retreated into his own privet world not wanting to see anyone or be touched but that is his way of handling things he's way too scared to set foot outside the boy is suffering he is the victim here and he is defenetly not the killer that I know so leave him alone infact I don't even wanna talk to you get out of my sight just leave me alone yelled Stan walking off in a foul mood and leaving Kenny to go back to talk to his new friends

Everything okay their Ken said one of the boys on seeing Kenny tun a hand though his hair and sigh then leaning against the wall if fed up

I guess oh I dunno just fed up with Stan fuck sake he's so damn blind to Kyle thinks the sun shines out his asshole and is practically calling him Saint Fucking Kyle and Kyle can't do any wrong he's the perfect golden boy fuck sake Kenny said

So your meaning Stan can't see any wrong in Kyle and dose not think he's the killer then the other boy sad as Kenny nodded

Yeah Stan has always been like that since kindergarten up kyle's ass I really think Stan is gay for him even though he says he's not he is Kenny said as his phone started bleeping as he'd got a text from Kevin saying that he'd be picking Karen up from school in his girlfriend's car as she was lending him it Karen had a dentist appointment so Kenny was fine with that and he didn't mind walking home alone because he knew if he was killed he'd just come back the next day and he'd know for sure who the killer was

Because of their argument Kenny didn't sit next to Stan in class but near the back next to the other 2 boys he was now friendly with and he thought he'd give Stan time to cool off and maybe he'd talk to him later and after school instead of going back to Stan"s place he went to another friend who lived not far from him as it was now clear that Stan didn't want Kenny around anymore

Stan walked home with some other people he knew from school and on arriving home no one really asked him where Kenny was but Stan said that Kenny had other things to do and wouldn't be around and that karen was with kevin and his girlfriend but Stan did seem in a bad mood and over dinner he was quiet yet Sharon Shelly and Randy were talking Randy said that 2 of his workmates had gone missing now and were feared dead and Shelly was pretty pissed off as well as one of her good friends was also missing and her and her boyfriend had a bust up over something

Also elsewhere that night coming back from the dentist and cutting across the carpark was Kevin and Karen walking hand in hand and it was mostly Kevin doing all the chatting as Karen's mouth hurt as she had an abscess on her tooth

I told ya Karen you overdosed on sugar and rotted your tooth you hears the dentist if that abscess isn't cleared in the week the tooth is coming out Kevin said as Karennflipped him off but said nothing

Oh. cheer up sis it's not that bad Kevin said

Thuck you said Karen talking if she had a lisp and making kevin laugh

As the siblings cut across the carpark to head to the car suddenly a figure appeared out of the shadows Scaring the McCormick kids a bit

Hello going somewhere a voice Kevin knew too well as he gasped hugging a screaming Karen in a tight protective grip

N no don't hurt Karen please she's not done anything to you Kevin screamed as the figure Got closer to them

Well that's that chappy done will Kevin and Karen be next stay tuned for more soon and enjoy


	18. Chapter 18

WH what harm have we ever did to you we hardly even know you and Karen never did you any harm she was just a little kid when it happened look please just let us go we won't tell a soul that your the killer Kevin said as he felt Karen cling to him in terror

Its too late for that everyone wronged me and you will all suffer Kyle said

OMG noo this is not happening Mysterion will come and save us Karen said scared

No fraid not sweet cheeks and you know who Mysterion really is he's no super hero or angel he's your lousy good for nothing gay brother Kenny dressed up its been him for years sorry to burst your bubble but their is no Mysterion super heroes are only found in comic books Kyle said

You fucking heartless bastard yelled Kevin as he knew that Kenny was Mysterion too but Kenny made him keep it a secret for Karen's sake as she still believed in him

Yes arnt I Kyle said as he got closer

Karen get the hell outta here run go get help screamed Kevin as Kyle grabbed him as if getting ready to fight

Karen screamed and ran across the carpark yelling help but she tripped and went over on her ankle twisting it and sank to the ground and screamed as she watched Kyle mutilate Kevin and he screamed no longer

Karen froze to the spot as she watched Kyle approach her now

Get away from me you monster she screamed struggling to her feet but her ankle wasent having any off it and she fell over in pain again

Fuck was the last thing she ever said. And her screams died I to the cold night air and also unknown to the Mccormic kids their mother was dead too Kyle had broken into their home and killed her mutilating her like everyone else and she was so high she didn't really feel the pain when she died so Kenny was the only surviving Mccormic left

It was late that night when the Mccormic bodies were found Kevin and Karen first they were dumped in the bushes mutilated like the others also to the cops horror they found the decaying bodies if Timmy and Jimmy and another boy who had downs Syndrome they were from the youth club for disabled teens and young people they'd been missing for 3 weeks now and when the cops went to Carol's house to tell her the bad news about her children they found her too so now they had to break the bad news to Kenny who didn't take it too well

Next day everyone was shocked about the news and as expected Kenny was off he was with the family of his new friends and Stan now regretted shouting at him he also sent Kenny some texts but Kenny did text back once saying just leave me alone but dispute everything that was happening Stan still didn't believe it was Kyle doing the killings

Next day Sharon decided to keep Stan off as he was up all night he couldn't sleep for some reason and also she wanted to keep him home till these killings ended as she was sacred for his safety even though Stan wanted to go to school but he knew their would be no point in arguing with his mom so he thought he'd spend the day catching up on homework and maybe try and talk to Kenny again

As Stan sat in his room studying quietly that evening he thought that he heard a car door slam that was near by so thinking it may be Kenny coming over to talk he got up and looked out the window but it was not Kenny infact he for a surprise to see the Broflovskis getting into their car and their was no sign of Kyle with them do he was left home alone

Stan thought that maybe if he was to go over now their would be a huge chance that he would get to see Kyle and to talk to him as it was always his parents that came to the door and sent him away but how would Stan get out to see Kyle he would need to Sneak out without being seen as his own parents and shelly were downstairs and even with the Curtains drawn they'd see his shape so Stan had to think real fast

Stan then decided to sneak out his parents room as they were at the back of the house and he'd climb into his neighbours garden and sneak round his front garden using his drive way and then run across the road to kyle's place

Shit Stan quietly muttered as he scrapped his arm on the rough window ledge but luckly no blood was drawn just a few faint white Scrapes

Stan eventually made it to the ground and used the garden bench to climb on and pull himself up over the high fence and he jumped down into the neighbours yard and luckly they didn't hear anything so Stan sneaked round the front and he had to hide in bushes asa cop car drove by patrolling the area

Shit that was close he muttered to himself as he came out of his hiding place and quickly ran across the road and over to. Kyle's house almost slipping on ice as the place had froze over due to the freezing cold

Before knocking on the door Stan glanced over at his own house and the curtains in the lounge window were closed only the ones in his own room were open and a warm light shone from inside if saying come back it's safer in here but Stan would go back to his own house later once he'd seen and spoke to Kyle

Stan knocked on the door and rang the bell but no awnser

Kyle Kyle are you in yelled Stan getting a shock as he found the door was unlocked so Stan went inside to look for his friend and turned on the hall light

A foul smell assaulted Stan's nose and it made him want to throw up which was so unusual as the place always smelt nice due to air freshener but this smell was horrible Stan had never smelt anything like this in his entire life

Kyle are you here yelled Stan going into the lounge too look for his friend but didn't see him and despite the smell everything looked normal but the tv was on and as their was no one watching it Stan turned it off to save power

As Stan glanced around the room and at old family photos that were on the walls he suddenly heard a loud bang come from up stairs So Stan ran up the stairs to look for his friend

Kyle are you in your room are you okay their dude where are your parents yelled Stan now knocking on Kyle's bedroom door and going in to his room

The light was on but their was nothing out of the odenery really in Kyle"s bedroom it was just how Stan had remebard it apart from the new duvet and pillows and he now had a double bed and also he still had his old computer and Go Cows poster and his Terrance and Philip dolls sat on a shelve and he still had the talking farting alarm clock he'd gotten for his 9th birthday

Stan picked up an old snoopy plush toy that Kyle had since he was little it sat in the corner of his room and also he seen Kyle's old green hat that he used to wear as a kid to hide his hair and some more of his Terrance and Philip stuff lying in the corner

Stan glanced around the room remembering the good memories that was made in that room the fun sleep overs they had and one night him Kyle Kenny and even Cartman all ended up in the same bed 2 at one end 2 at the other they must have been about 6 at the time and a storm scared them and also Kyle used to have loads of snapshots on a notice board of everyone but that was gone now

As Stan looked around the room he was now suddenly aware that he was no longer alone in the room and he turned round to see Kyle in the doorway still with the scarf around his face

Stan breathed a sigh of relief not really knowing of the danger he was in as the redhead got closer to him First time Stan had seen Kyle this close up in years really

Kyle did have the same beautiful bright green eyes the long dark lashes and the wild red curls and also he'd grown quite a bit in height too he was a lot taller that Stan and was so very thin that made Stan worry about but he was so pleased to see Kyle

Oh Kyle it is so good to see you again my old friend how are you I seen your parents leaving earlier on and I began to worry as you were home alone and your parents really shouldn't be out its way to dangerous with that maniac killer on the loose he or she even killed Kenny's entire family he is the only one left and also took out Timmy and Jimmy how sick is that but if you want I can stay here with you till your parents get back we can chat if you want I misses you kyle said Stan looking at Kyle as he walked by him even brushing against Stan with his arm the first contact he had with Stan in years but he never spoke once to his former friend and just went to the window to look out of it

Kyle please I really wish you'd speak to me and you might not know this but I still care for you sometimes I thought I even loved you and if you let me I will love you again I don't care what you look like I guess it can't be that bad I have seen your face before and it was not that bad Stan said glancing at Kyle who had his back to him and he just shrugged

Stan longed to to over. and embrace Kyle and never. Let him go and breath in the scent of his shampoo that lingered in his hair but by the looks of it Kyle had not washed his hair in weeks and his hair had grown quite a bit too it was now a huge wild Afro to his shoulders and normally Kyle would never let it get so bad he'd have got it trimmed months ago and the curls looked all frizzy and had lost their shine

Stan didn't say anything to the redhead he really just wanted to get through to Kyle he so wanted to take him in his arms and hold him kiss him and tell him he'd be okay

Kyle please I'm begging you look at me talk to me okay I admit it Kyle I love you and I mean it this time please let me in Stan said as he seen the redhead moving a bit as if to take his scarf down

Suddenly Kyle turned around and a miracle happened for the first time in years Kyle spoke to Stan

You want me to look at you huh okay then so is this what you wanna see the terrifying freak Kyle said removing his scarf and showing Stan his horribly mutilated disfigured face making Stan scream in horror

His new lips were gone again and it seemed if his mouth reached the tips of his ears the flesh at the edges was gone and when he closed his mouth you could still see his teeth and he could poke his tongue out the gaps at the side of his face also you could see parts of bone too and the remaining flesh their was black and rotting and from the nose downwards Kyle had no face it was far worse than Stan imagined and also Kyle's speech was affected badly too

Stan wanted to faint and felt like throwing up as their was a foul smell of rotting flesh coming from kyle looked so bad even the Zombies with rotting faces in the show The Walking dead looked better but stan wanted to remain strong for Kyle

Oh sweet Jesus Christ Stan gasped unable to hide his shock and he had a look of horror on his own face and felt the blood drain from it as he didn't expect Kyle to be this bad and now he was lost for words not knowing what to say to the redhead

Well that's that chappy done more very soon will Stan make it out alive can he talk Kyle around wait and see lol

Also I love The walking dead show


	19. Chapter 19

Stan knew that he was trapped and the horror of Kyle's face was 100 times worse than he could ever imagine but he tried to remain calm and show the other boy he wasent scared now the old Kyle is in their somewhere waiting to get out he told himself in his mind

Er so how have you been then I thought I'd come over and see you as I have been worried for you Stan said

How have I been Stan are you fucking me about are you on the cheesing now like Kenny how do you think I have fucking been having to live like this yeah bet you didn't think I was as bad as this yelled Kyle and as he talked bits of rotting flesh flapped near his mouth and drool came out the gaps discusting Stan but he tried to remain strong

Wel i thought maybe you'd gotten more surgery to fix your face as I'm sure it can be fixed. You know skin grafts and that like they give burn victims Stan said going to place his hand on Kyle's arm but the redhead shook him off

Yeah as of theirs nothing that can be done for me look why don't you just get the fuck out of here I don't want you around me anymore and stop fucking touching me you asshole I'm not fucking gay never was go and screw Kenny instead he'd fuck anything that walks Kyle yelled walking to the window to look out

Oh Kyle did you hear Cartmans dead said Stan as Kyle shrugged

Yeah I did so fucking what he deseirves to die fat fucking nazi bastard god I hate him Kyle said without even turning round and he ran a hand through his wild hair

I wish we could be friends again I really miss you and the fun we had as kids and this room hasent changed much just a new bed and quilt it's nice but we had a lot of fun here. watching Terrance and Philip eating KFC camping at Starks pondnor innthe mountians shooting hoops in the basketball court going to Sizzlers and that awesome time we all went to Casa Bonitos on your birthday and we took Butters and Cartman got Jelouse he faked the end of the world so he could go instead and kept poor Butters in that bomb shelter for god knows how long god playing at super heros and that game Stick of truth and kenny being a chick God we did some crazy shit back then we had no sence of danger amazing were both still alive today and God I screwd you all up taking you guys zip lining then the carry on with the Jersey people moving in and who can forget Mr Jefforson who really was Michael Jackson and we dressed Kenny up as Blanket and we kiddnaped the real Blanket and wow that theme park he had in his back yard a mini version of Neverland that was fun but felt sorry for that poor kid wonder how he's doing now and coping since he lost his dad Stan said hoping the memories would get through to Kyle to soften him but it didn't

Look will you just shut the fuck up I remeber them too I was fucking their don't forget look things have changed and it's best you forget about me just leave before I open that window and fucking throw you out Kyle said turning round

B but Kyle Stan began

Fuck off will you dude are you deaf and stupid I hate you I hate everyone I don't wanna see you again bye bye Kyle screamed getting closer to grab Stan and throw him out then he noticed something like a blood stained scarf and blood on his carpet that was near the bed and also near by was another scarf Kyle seen Stan look at and he tried to kick it under the bed the scarf was a pale lilic colour like Wendy's favriout. Scarf and it too was stained in blood so she'd been their too with Bebe no doubt as they were like conjoined twins went everywhere together

K Kyle was Wendy and Bebe here by any chance asked Stan trying not to sound scared

Perhaps they were and perhaps not but they won't be back again that I know Kyle said in an evil way

Then a horrible thought hit Stan could Kenny and Cartman be right after all and that Kyle was the killer and that thought terrified Stan and now he could be trapped and in danger by his former friend who was now a deranged killer and the more distance between Stan and Kyle the better

Yeah Kyle your right maybe it's time I was getting back it was nice seeing you again and now I know your okay that's good enough for me Stan began heading to the door but the redhead being taller was quicker and raced over to the door and slammed it shut giving Stan a shock

Oh but you can't leave now Stan I think you know too much now so I'm afraid you will have to stay here now but think about it we can have a sleepover that will last forever won't that be fun just like the old times so to say said Kyle in an evil way now putting his arm around Stan's shoulder and terrifying the boy

It was actully Shelly that discoverd the open window and Stan missing as she went up to use the bathroom and found the house freezing and on her finding she alerted her parents

OMG Stan has gone missing and with that killer on the loose he's not safe screamed Sharon

Maybe he's gone to Kenny's place or something look we will call the cops they will have him back safe tonight Randy said trying not to panic himself

Kenny was at his late Brother's girlfriends family's place as he was coming to terms with the loss of his own family and was in his new room watching a bit of tv when his phone rang and he seen it was Sharon so as he was still talking to her he awnserd

Kenny it's Mrs Marsh can you please help us. Now is Stan with you by any chance Sharon asked

Hi Mrs M nope er Stan and me arnt really talking now we had a huge fall out the other day at school and im with friends as my house is a crime scean i cant go home said Kenny why what's up he asked

Stan has gone missing he climbed out the window and now he's vanished we thought he'd gone to find you as he was worried about you after hearing what happend to your mom brother and sister Sharon said

Shit im sorry Mrs M but he's not with me but he's still in my phone book on my phone I'll call him then I'll come over and help you look for him and don't worry I'll be fine the killer dosent scare me Kenny said

Sup dude asked Kenny's friend Tylor who was another of Kenny's friend and a year older than him he'd been over visiting Kenny

Oh my friend from school is missing the dark haired guy i sometimes hang out with Stan Marsh I'm gonna call him just let's hope he has his phone with him and fully charged said Kenny punching in Stan's number into the keypad as Kenny had a keypad phone and he got a ringing noise

Any luck Ken asked the other boy sitting on the bed next to Kenny as Keeny shhhed him touching Shi arm as he suddenly heard a noise

Stan had his phone on vibrate to kill the ring as he'd got into trouble at school for it going off in class when the teacher was talking and luckly it came in handy now Stan managed to hit awnser button as the caller would hear everything and also Kyle was talking too

Thats Kyle's voice I can hear him he's saying something about going through a living hell and I think I can hear Stan too talking to him said Kenny shit I don't wanna hang up but I need to call mrs M have you got your phone can I borrow it for a few asked Kenny as his friend pulled out his phone handing it to the blond

Listen Tylor im gonna keep Stan on the hands free loudspeakeron my phone and I'll call Mrs Marsh on your phone Kenny said calling Stan's house number and after 3 rings sharon awnserd

hi Mrs M it's me again I think I know where Stan is he is over at Kyle's place I dunno what's going on over their but I think he could be in danger so I'm on my way and I'm bringing back up I have a friend here too Kenny said as he then hung up and he and Taylor raced down the stories and rushed outside and jumped on Taylers moterbike not even putting on helmets as they were in such a rush

Soon Sharon Randy with a cop went over to Kyle's place and now Sheila awnserd the door as his parents were back

Oh hello Sharon nice to see you dear and how can I help you Sheila said smiling at the Marshes

Sheila is Stan their with Kyle asked Sharon worridly

Stan oh no I haven't seen him all day infact I haven't seen him in days he did come over but we sent him away as Kyle wasent up to visitors

Look Mrs Broflovski is it their is a child missing and their is a mass murderer on the loose maybe Stan came here for safty the cop said

Yes I am very aware of that the killer killed our youngest son too don't forget and er that left Kyle devistated as they were close but their is nothing wrong here Sheila said

Okay but can we have a look around maybe your son seen something from his window the cop asked

Well I don't think so he rarly looks out the window my son sufferd a lot of tramau and the slightest thing stresses him out he is very shy now and hates big changes and he dosent trust strangers Sheila said as she led everyone inside and up darkend stairs into a dimly lit room where Kyle was in bed

Now he dosent talk and dosent like visitors and never ask him to remove the scarf that's his only protection sheila said as they went inside

Hey that's the same kid that has the nasty incident with Apple a few years ago him and 2 others I think I remeber that I was new to the town at the time the cop said as Sheila nodded

Yes it was my Kyle but we don't talk about that now as it really upsets Kyle and destroyed his life and he hates himself now once my Kyle was going to be like his dad a tol lawer and marry some lovely Jewish girl as Kyle is Jewish and they'd have their own big house in the gated community and raise their own family that was Kyle's destiny but not now Apple took away his future and destroyed my poor baby Sheila said

Its okay im so sorry about your son and I understand the cop said sighing as they all enterd Kyle's room

Kyle was now in his Pjamas and had his scarf around his face and he was curled up in a ball his back to everyone and making whimpering noises playing the poor innicont victim and all evidance of his crimes hidden including Stan

Poor Stan was tied up and duck tapped in Kyle's closet and he couldn't move even to bang on the doors or sides and was too scared as Kyle threatend him with making another humancentipad and having Stan in the middle suffering as he did so terrified Stan did what he was told

Their he is Kyle Bubba sweetheart this man is here to talk to you and the Marshes Stan has vanished and people are looking for him their going all around the neighbourhood so don't worry sweetie Sheila said as Kyle whimperd

Hes gone into his own little world poor sweetheart he only gets up to use the bathroom and as you see by the food plates he hardly eats they said at the hospital he's now anorexic he weighes very little said Sheila now picking up a bowl of cold untouched soup and then Kyle made what like a sobbing sound as if he was crying

Oh bubba shhh shhh it's okay mommys here their their it's away your safe darling your safe no one can hurt you now Bubba said Sheila petting Kyle's hair

He suffers terrible nightarea too and even wets the bed that's what the smell is its like having a baby again but as he's taller than me I can't snuggle him in a blanket in my arms like i used to once yet I so want too Sheila said placing a kiss on the top of Kyles head

Their baby you go back to sleep and if you need me Bubba I'm only down stairs Sheila said looking at the cop

Look im so sorry I had to disturb you and your family I'll be on my say you take care and you too Kyle said the cop who only pulled the covers further over his head and remaind their untill he heard the cop and Sharon and Randy leave and the front door slam then he got up and dragged Stan roughly out the closet and pushing him onto the floor and sitting on him

You fucking evil bastard you won't Get away with this Stan said as Kyle pulled the duct tape off his mouth wincing a little in pain

I already have no one will ever suspect poor little Kyle the tragic traumatized victim and as long as I can keep this act up I will get away with it forever and now iam above the law their pathetic just like you and everyone else Kyle laughrd evily terrifying Stan as he knew he'd maybe never see the light of day again

Well that's that chappy done will Stan ever escape find out soon innthe next chappy so stay tuned and enjoy also let me know what you think of the evil Kyle im having fun with him

Kyle ...:-(


	20. Chapter 20

Look Randy I have a weird feeling that everything's not really alright over their I don't know but something just seemed well so wrong as if they are all hiding something Sharon said

Look we seen everything over their and it is okay maybe Stan left and he's gone off somewhere Kyle told him to leave so he did and Stan has a lot of friends apart from Kyle so he could have easly have gone their Randy said

Randy Kyle can't talk Sheila said that so I don't think he could say anything to Stan I don't know but I feel that they know something and their not letting on said Sharon glancing at the Broflovski house unaware that Kenny and his friend had now just arrived

Mrs M mrs M Kenny yelled jumping off his friends bike and running over to sharon

Kenny I don't think that Stan is in their son we just. came out of that house and we spoke to Kyle's parents and he was in bed still in a world of his own Said Randy looking at Kenny

No listen please Stan is in their we have to go back for him and I bet you anything that this time we will find Stan said Kenny glancing at Randy and Sharon who looked if they didn't beleive the blond

Look I swear he's in their I hears him and he's in trouble look I have him on loud call iv been listening to it before I left but I put the phone in my Pocket when I got on the bike so I could hold on. Look I'll let you listen said Kenny pulling out his phone but to kenny's dismay the call had ended

Shit I swear he was their I heard him and Kyle too he was talking and I heard Stan's voice too I would never lie about something like this said Kenny looking up at Kyle's window and hoping that the Marshes would beleive him

Meanwhile Stan was indeed in the room and still trying to talk some sence into Kyle and get him back to normal without much luck and Stan now was terrified of the redhead and the silent treatment Kyle was giving him made it worse as Stan had no idea what Kyle's next move would be

So your the killer then Cartman was right you killed all those people even little Karen and innicont animals too fuck sake why Kyle why. Okay I can see a point in you killing Cartman as he is a total asshole but the others never caused you any harm I don't understand you Kyle God I wish I did but this well it's just not you iv known you since we were 5 years old Kyle and you'd never harm a fly unless provoked Stan asked glancing at Kyle who didn't awnser and he had his back to Stan

Please Kyle you can't keep me here you have to let me go listen I wont tell anyone that your the killer I swear but it will come out one day but I will protect you the best I can if that is what you want Kyle said Stan

You protect me ha that I would like to see Marsh your pathetic and you really wanna know why I killed everyone huh well okay I will tell you said Kyle then suddenly grabbed Stan's phone smashing it off the wall making Stan gasp in horror

So we won't be disturbed but everyone is pathetic in this crappy town and they all mocked me oh I know what you all say about me shit eater humancentijew freak I should have died and I know that you and Mccormic have been talking about me too in your room where you've been screwing him so is Kenny your little fuck buddy then god you discust me Marsh said Kyle coldly

Th that's not true Stan began

Shut up Marsh you talk a lot of shit maybe you should try eating some shit see what it tasts like pity I don't know how to make my own humancentipede as I'd put you in the middle and I don't need to shit just now but hmmm I wonder said Kyle

Please Kyle I just wanna go home your scaring me now Stan finally said as Kyle approached him

Fraid I can't do that now Stan. Your ment to be my super best friend and stick by me no matter what we made a pact once we were hounery brothers closer than twins even and also I know that you went back on your word and replaced me with that whore McCormick that's why I killed his family I knew the death of his father wouldn't affect him as he didn't give a shit about his dad so I got his mom precious sister and that retard of a brother as I knew that would hurt him the rest just got in the way I guess. Ut I wanted to make everyone suffer and you know what no one will ever stop me Kyle said

Why the hell did you kill Ike your own brother too that kid idolized you too asked Stan shocked

Him that dumb know it all Canadian he's. not my brother I hated him always did but they all had to die Stan they wanted me to die and made me an outcast so I made them die Kyle calmly said

Your evil if you ever wanted to get revenge it should have been with Apple not the towns people Stan sais as Kyle shrugged

Maybe but their time will come too okay I can't get Steve Jobbs he escaped me by dying but I'll get the workers and that Japanese prick who was in front of me he sold our story and made a fortune out of MY suffering and I was way worse than him but just now I have to deal with you as you abandond me and replaced me with fucking Kenny Mccormicj of all people Kyle said

Look Kyle please I didn't replace you I never gave up hope on you ever and stop changing the subject I wanna know why you became like this why did you kill all those innicont people fuck Kyle you even killed Mr Kitty Carmans cat and also what about the ones that were never found like Bebe Wendy the twins asked Stan getting mad at Kyle

Your the one changing the subject Stan not me also tell me did you and Kenny have sex Kyle asked going closer to Stan his green eyes flashing in anger

Well yeah once I guess but that's all it just happend you know Stan said

Did you enjoy it then was he good asked Kyle shocking Stan

What fuck I don't need to tell you that Stan gasped

Your a fucking whore Marsh yelled Kyle and suddenly slapped Stan roughly across both sides of his face and vilontley kicked him hard and as Stan's wrist and ankles were still bound he couldn't fight back

To Stan's horror he felt Kyle suddenly go behind him and rip off his pants and underpants and forced himself on Stan who cried out in pain Kyle was raping him

So you like it rough then little pony huh Kyle screamed in Stan's ear and grabbed his head back by his hair

Oh God no please stop your hurting me stop I wanna go home wept Stan terrified for his life

Fraid it's too late for that now your mine now Marsh and you said you loved me and wanted me so here I am Kyle said as he fucked Stan harder and Stan felt his back passage burn

Fuck he's a maniac and I'm gonna die here I just now it he'll rape me and kill me I have to get out fuck knows how Stan thought terrified

Stan seen that in the corner his live saving cell phone lay and all that happend was the back and battery had come off could Stan move slightly foward without Kyle noticing and get that phone

About after 5 miniutes Kyle finally got off Stan and kicked him again and started ranting on like a mad person and when Kyle had his back to Stan Stan managed to move a little despite the terrible pain he was in and his back passage was bleeding but he got the phone and somehow got the battery back in again and watched the screen light up but the back was further away so he couldn't reach that but the phone worked without the back that was the main thing

Stan had Kenny on speed dial so hit his number hoping that this would save his life if not he was dead

Outside Kenny heard his phone ring and awnserd it

Stan is that you he said but got no awnser but he could hear Kyles voice ranting in the background

Fuck I'm on my way Stan don't worry said Kenny acting quickly as he had to get Stan away from that monster

Help me was all Stan said in a whisper but quickly threw the phone away again leaving the call still on as Kyle turned around to face him again but Kenny heard everything

S so your gonna kill me like the others then asked Stan trying to remain calm

I may dunno yet I may keep you alive for a few days make you suffer and eat shit like I did and you know your feisty Stan the others were weak but your strong I like that about you and I could have fun with you I don't have much fun with the others God Butters fainted at seeing my face he passed out im seconds little pussy and that Tweek he put up a fight kicked me in the shin and even Karen tried to attack me she bit my hand but they all had to suffer Stan and before they died I wanted to give them a nice smile like mine too Kyle said

Sick fuck you did more than that Stan said

Im not sick Stan try and understand that and do you know what Stan I'm just thinking something becouse I really care for you and we shared an interment. moment together I think we should be alike it will just like old times again when we'd try and copy eachother it will be fun said Kyle going closer to Stan

Wh what do you mean Stan said panicking and suddenly without warning Kyle used a razor to slash Stan twice on both sides of his face like an evil smile

Stan screamed in pain as blood poured from his face

Their we're almost identical Kyle said getting closer to Stan and ripping off his sweater

No stop you sick bastard your fucking evil Stan yelled helplessly

Yes I know I'm evil but I don't care maybe I will keep you in my basement and also get Kenny and a few others and learn now to make my own humancentipede you can be my pet and you Stan will be the middle part I will have Kenny at the front you the middle and some other kid or kids at the back and you can lick kenny's ass forever then Kyle said evily with a laugh

Fuck you you'll never get away with this said Stan glancing at Kyle

Oh but I think I will I have up to now as my dumb ass parents would never report me to the cops and they might help me get my end part and I know what your thinking yes they do both know what I have been doing and that I'm the killer but they have protected me and they love me and never would let anyone harm their baby boy that's why Ike had to die he was going to report me to the cops so I had to take care of him and shut him up for ever Kyle said getting close to Stan and the smell of rotting flesh made Stan want to throw up

Suddenly Stan spat in Kyle's face shocking the redhead a bit and making him madder

Fuck you was all Stan said before he felt Kyle stab him in the stomock and was getting ready to kill him but he'd kill Stan slowly so he'd suffer

But before Kyle could cut Stan open like the others the bedroom door burst open and 4 or 5 cops burst in to the room shooting Kyle in the chest and head as Stan crawled away weak from blood loss

OMG baby screamed Sharon running over to Stan as she and Randy knelt beside him with Kenny and Shelly in the doorway and they all glanced over at Kyle's body that lay dead on the floor

Mom Stan whisperd trying to focus

Its okay Stan shh mommys here hold on okay Sharon said squeezing Stans hand that was going cold

The knife wound to Stan's stomock had gone in deep and done damage and now Stan was very critical

Wh where's Kenny asked Stan weakly

Im here dude the ambulance is on its way your gonna be fine now it's all over he can't hurt you know Kenny said getting closer to his dying friend

Kenny make me a promise to stay Gold and do good at school your a good guy Kenny and you will make someone very happy one day and do well at school get good grades and a good job don't end up a bummer Stan said

Er I won't don't worry said Kenny

Mom im tierd now I feel sleepy and kinda cold will you gimme a hug you too dad and rub my feet Shelly their cold Stan said as everyone all gatherd around Stan and Sharon kissed his forhead whist cradling him close and Stan slipped away

A year Later Kenny had stayed on at school and was now a straight A+ student he had Kyle to thank for that really and he'd won a place at universaty in Denver and would start in the Fall

The town eventually slowly came to terms with what had happend the Marshes now had moved away too many memories really but they kept in touch with Kenny also Kenny had been taken in by his friend Tylor's who he still stayed with as they got on really well the Cartman house was demolished and now was an open plot some said it was haunted by the family and as for the Broflovskis they were arrested and were in jail as they'd coverd up Kyle's crimes and despite everything Kyle had a Jewish buriel his body was buried in a Jewish cemarty Sevrel miles away but his victims were buried in the south park Cemartry including Stan

Kenny vowed to look after Stan's grave and brought it fresh flowers every week and would talk to him And also sadly the bodies of Wendy and Bebe were never found and a week after everything that happend and the town was declared safe again the curfew was lifted but South park would never be the same again and would never forget what happened

End

Well that's that story done sorry it didn't have a good ending but Kyle had to die in this :-( but the next story is a light hearted one after this sad heavy one and Kyle will be back to normal so watch out for the next story soon called never make a bet with Cartman


End file.
